Dumb Ducks in the Water
by marigorbital
Summary: When it comes to Momotarou, the kid is always up to no good. But when Momo decides to play a prank on the Samezuka Academy's gym pool, Nitori realizes this is a chain of events he wish he wasn't dragged in. Oh boy. MomoxNitori.
1. Part 1

There was a 15% chance that Momotarou didn't do anything, think anything, touch anything while Nitori had taken a shower. As Nitori gripped onto the door handle to enter his dorm room, he took in a deep breath, prayed a little, and hoped that when he opened the door, Momo would be quietly studying at his desk or peacefully asleep or, whatever, unconscious. Just a quiet evening, _please_. It's all he wanted. So he braced himself and opened the door.

And there was Momo's stupid, smiling face.

Goddamn it, _just one day._

"Nitori-senpai! Great, you're back!" Momo leaned back on his desk chair, rocking it on its hind legs, before continuing, "How much food coloring do you think it would take to dye the gym pool red?"

What did that _even_ mean?

"Why…?" Nitori said, cautiously shutting the door behind him. Who knew how half of the ideas Momotarou thought of came into his brain, why he felt the incessant need to energize his day on par with a slice of life manga. Perhaps Nitori wouldn't have minded as much if he weren't dragged in with nearly every half-baked idea Momo conjured up. He just wanted to live a normal life, okay?

"I want to dye our pool red," Momo stated, an excited breath trailing in the air.

"Oh my god, you _can't._"

"Yeah…" Momo sighed. "I guess it would take a shitload of food coloring, right? I don't think I have enough money for that."

Seriously, _that_ was his obstacle? Never mind that the concept of dying an entire pool red was insane, the reality of Momo's funds could just not support his grand schemes. But Nitori took this for the better as he nodded, relieved the conversation ended quickly. It was a Thursday evening and all he wanted to do was rest on his bottom bunk, feeling his damp hair chill his cheeks as he lay in silen—

"What about detergent?" Momo asked, setting his chair down. He swung his legs around, sitting backwards to face Nitori lying in bed, and shouted, "Like a giant bubble bath!"

He shouldn't ask. Nitori knew he shouldn't ask, but he also knew he couldn't just lay there, listening to his kouhai dismantle a bomb of stupidity right next to him, and so ever hesitant and definitely not fully interested, Nitori gave in and asked, "Momo, why do you want to put stuff in the pool?"

"Because it's big and inviting."

Honestly, Nitori didn't know what to say.

Yet, anyone who knew Momo would know this catered to his persistent personality, to his opportunistic whims, to his batshit insanity eager to burst out of society's constraints, to the fact that Momo just liked playing pranks. It was a shame his older brother graduated before he could attend Samezuka Academy. Seijuro may have been responsible and leadership worthy, but he was also gullible.

Still, here was Momo at an all-boys boarding school, unsupervised and thus unstoppable, with a giant pool _begging _to be messed with. Think of the laughs, the screams, the—

"Same problem," Nitori said, unaffected by Momo's enthusiasm. "You don't have the kind of money to turn the pool into a bubble bath."

And so sent off the flurry of potential pranks as listed by Momo, seemingly in good rhythm as if he had been thinking about this for days—a conversation Nitori just wanted to be over with already. Momo suggested putting goldfish in the pool, to which Nitori said they would die from the chlorine. So then he said cover the water surface with glitter, which Nitori said would be impossible to clean, that Samezuka would be glittery for days, months, perhaps even years; that they'd be labeled the Glittery Mermaids of Samezuka, the literal goldfishes of the swimming academy, dumb and sparkly.

Momo became desperate, listing off rice, paper, Styrofoam balls, inflatable animals, flowers, underwear, balloons, pineapples?

"Stop, just _stop_," Nitori said, exasperated that this conversation had gone on for two hours and still Momo insisted on putting _something_ in the pool.

"I still think the balloon idea was _okay_, Nitori-senpai…"

"Even if you did blow up all those balloons," Nitori said, sitting up from bed, "_how_ are you going to carry all of them to the pool? Where are you going to put them?"

But it didn't matter, because with Momotarou, common sense was merely an option one could choose to abide to in life; a necessary mentality to live a quiet life, a mediocre life, a life as riveting as white bread. And as Momo brushed off Nitori's plea to focus on studying, he looked into his senpai's eyes and beamed—_life as riveting as white bread._

"Nitori-senpai," Momo cooed, his lips curling upwards into a cheeky grin.

"Oh god," Nitori groaned, cringing at what he was about to hear. "What? What are you thinking?"

"_Bread._"

Bread, he said. The boy said bread. Didn't explain what he meant, didn't clarify whether the bread would go _in_ the pool or _around_ the pool, didn't mention how much he needed—the boy simply said bread. That's all.

And Nitori thought, _that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard._

Because first of all, bread gets soggy, so this was destined for disaster from the get-go. But as Momo stood up from his chair, pacing inside their dorm room, Nitori realized they had reached the point of no return, that there was absolutely nothing Nitori could say to change his dimwitted kouhai's mind about layering the pool in bread. This was a cause for concern for the timid silverhead, since one error in Momo's schemes could get him kicked off the swimming team for vandalizing the gym pool—hell, the kid could get expelled from the academy, and how could Nitori live on, knowing he should have guided Momotarou in the right path?

"But Momo-kun," Nitori stuttered out. "What if you get caught?"

"Oh, don't worry," Momo chuckled, "I have a plan."

A plan that wouldn't be explained until the next day.

Nitori found himself standing next to Momotarou in front of the bread aisle at the grocery store. A Friday afternoon, and Momo was shoving thirty-five loaves of bread into their shopping cart. Most boys would go to the movies or the mall, but here they were, buying all of the bread on sale for a 100¥ a loaf. As Nitori gripped onto the shopping cart handle, he wondered if maybe he should be more assertive as Momo's senpai, to warn him of the severity and absurdity of the situation, to at least mention that the bread would sink after absorbing water.

"Momo—"

Just then, Momotarou gripped onto the shopping cart, looking over his shoulder elated with joy and said, "I'm so glad you came with me, Nitori-senpai!"

Goddamn it.

Momo had the kind of smile that was so precious it could melt your heart, haloed by his golden eyes above and rosy cheeks—a sweet peach of a smile shoved down your throat, straight to the heart. With Nitori, it never did take much to pull him in any direction so desired, but if there was anything he hated to do, it was to be the dream-crusher, which is why he tolerated so much day after day. Oh, why did he have to be burdened by an underclassman as wild and reckless as Momotarou Mikoshiba?

Passive was Nitori's nature to the bone, and so he watched in fear Momo attempt to purchase each loaf of bread, watched Momo argue with the cashier clerk that it was absurd for the grocery store to have a cap on how many loaves of bread people could buy on sale, watched Momo argue with the manager about how he was going to buy all thirty-six loaves of bread—_just you watch him do it, asshole—_whether he had to pawn the rest of the loaves to his senpai to pay _for_ him, watched Momo argue with the customers in line behind them about how he had every right to buy thirty-six loaves of bread, so shut up and _wait._ To say Nitori was mortified would be an understatement, which is what prompted him to tug at Momo's arm and whisper, "Maybe we should go…"

Honestly, who knew how long the battle for thirty-six loaves of bread would have taken, but when Momo saw Nitori cower behind him from everyone yelling, there was, for a moment, a _brief_ moment of guilt looming over him. His gentle senpai had probably never had to deal with the absurdity of the world.

So they left with twenty loaves. Each person could buy ten.

"Don't worry, Nitori-senpai," Momo said as they entered their dorm room. "This is not a wrench in the gears! We're a little short on bread, but, well, we can make this work."

"Momo…" Nitori set his bags of bread on his desk. "Maybe you shouldn't go through with this."

A small moment of silence befell them as the two stared at each other.

"But I just bought twenty loaves of bread."

And with that, Momo sat himself on the ground with his set of loaves and reached in his desk drawer, where he pulled out one white garbage bag he had managed to lift from the school janitor. One quick wave of the bag to open it, and Momo began ripping each slice of bread into tiny pieces to place inside the garbage bag. Kid wanted to sprinkle bread pieces all over the gym pool like a giant fish tank. Simple plan, _stupid _plan, but nonetheless, Momo's plan.

Nitori chose to lie on his bed as Momo proceeded to rip each loaf into pieces, wanting his hands to remain clean of the crime they were about to commit, but as the hours grew on and the sun set, Nitori found himself turning over onto his stomach to peer down at Momo at work. The excitable redhead slouched over his lap as he ripped each piece of bread, seemingly unfazed by the slave labor he was putting himself through, that Nitori dangled his arm off the bed and reached over to Momo's knee just to see if he was human still.

"Momo-kun," Nitori whined, "you've been going at this for hours."

The kid had ripped up six loaves of bread.

"Can't stop, senpai," Momo muttered, his eyes still on his hands. "I've got a mission."

There were still fourteen loaves of bread left to rip up, so much work left to do for this meaningless prank. Nitori didn't want to feel pity, didn't want to look at all supportive for any of this, and tried to bury his head in his pillow to cloud out any thoughts of helping his silly kouhai. It was getting too late for this nonsense, and he knew if he didn't remind Momo that the world still existed, the guy would machine his way through each and every loaf by dawn. His hand still rested on Momo's knee, which he shook lazily as he pleaded, "Take a break."

"No can do, Nitori-senpai."

"Please," Nitori insisted, his voice muffled by his pillow.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Oh fuck," Momo gasped as he desperately tried to grab each loaf in his arms and shove them into the garbage bag.

"Uhhh—" Nitori jolted upwards and grabbed a pair of loaves in his hand. He wondered if he should shove them in his shirt. Legitimately panicked and shoved both loaves under his shirt only to realize how odd it would look to be caught pregnant with twin bread babies, so he took them out and stared at them in his hands, terrified. When did bread become so criminalizing? He looked at Momo, who looked at him, each boy holding a loaf of bread in their hands as if they were bricks of heroin, and jumped when they glanced over to the door.

Rin stood there, confused, his hand still on the doorknob.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he asked, "And why do you have _so much_ _bread?_"

The first five seconds are crucial when coming up with a lie.

All Rin wanted to ask was if Nitori and Momo had any extra toothpaste since he and Sousuke ran out and forgot to go to the store. Granted, every time he entered their dorm room, something bizarre happened, whether it was Nitori screaming as Momo chased him around the room with a giant bullfrog, or that time Momo weightlifted Nitori in the air to prove he could despite Nitori's flailing (although it wasn't much of a feat because perhaps anyone could bench press Nitori easily), or that time Momo insisted Nitori throw cookies at his chest so he could break them upon impact, crumbs everywhere. So, as Rin observed his slapstick comedy duo of underclassmen hold bread in their hands, surrounded by loaves on the ground and a garbage bag full of tiny shredded pieces, the _real_ question perhaps was… what was Momo doing now?

And why was he also balancing a loaf of bread on his head?

"It's not what you think, Rin," Momo blurted out, still in perfect form with the bread on his head.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to think here."

"Nitori-senpai and I are bonding."

Rin didn't understand. And from the looks of it, Nitori didn't understand either.

"Uh, what I mean is, uh," so Momo clarified, "Nitori-senpai and I are going to pick up, um, feeding the ducks. So," Momo laughed, his nerves on edge. "_So, _we need bread, _duh._"

Rin glanced over to Nitori, who attempted to smile, who looked like he was holding back another set of tears, who probably wanted to die.

"Uh-huh," Rin said. This was such a lie. This was the biggest lie he had ever heard, and he didn't even know what for. But at this point, he didn't care, because this was Momotarou Mikoshiba and all Rin wanted to do was brush his teeth and go to bed. So, he shrugged and said, "Okay, whatever. Don't make a mess. Have any toothpaste?"

And with a tube of toothpaste in his hands, Rin shut the door and left.

Alas, the two culprits' hearts could rest.

"That was so close," Momo said before continuing his shredding the bread loaves, a loaf still on his head.

To which Nitori gaped as he mentioned, "You _do_ realize you can't go through the plan anymore, right? Rin-senpai _saw all of the bread! _He'll know you did it, that you put the bread in the pool!"

"Oh my god, you're right," Momo gasped, as if this hadn't even crossed his mind. As if he legitimately thought his lie was so good Rin actually believed it. "Aww man, but I bought twenty loaves of bread for this shit!"

Six loaves of bread shredded into pieces in a garbage bag and fourteen loaves of bread, all of which had to be dealt with in a way that didn't involve being put in the pool water. The plan was ruined. Momotarou's heart was broken as he sat in a ring of carbohydrates, his loaf crown still resting sadly on his temple. Nitori pitied the boy—not for having his plans ruined, but for all the hard work he went through. And so he suggested, "Well, we could still feed the ducks? That could be nice…"

Momo nodded, a defeated child accepting the crushed daisy of silver linings.

_Poor Momo-kun_, Nitori thought. He kneeled onto the floor off the bed and patted Momo's shoulders to comfort him, but it became apparent that Momo had gone off into a downward spiral of pondering on missed opportunities, wasted money, and hours of ripping bread literally thrown into the trash bag. Nitori didn't know what to say to comfort him, so he leaned forward, opened his arms, and slowly hugged Momo. This should have been sweet, but the bread on Momo's head finally tipped over, hitting Nitori square on the face before sliding down his cheek and thudding onto the floor.

It was mad awkward.

So awkward, in fact, that Momo blatantly stared at Nitori.

"Uh." So Nitori let go, cheeks flushed, as he stood up and headed towards the door. "I'm going to brush my teeth."

It felt nice to be hugged by his senpai, Momo thought as he watched Nitori fumble with his desk drawer to pull out his toothbrush and toothpaste before leaving the dorm. It was a stupid idea to put bread in the pool, but it felt nice to have someone tag along in his spontaneity, to have someone who didn't shut him down just because he was weird.

"Okay," he said.

"And," Nitori hunched his shoulders as he looked back at Momo, and quietly, he said, "I don't know, maybe you… could come up with something… better?"

It seemed to be the case that Nitori-senpai was always there to cheer him on, to hug him when he was down, to listen, which was nice. So Momo smiled, letting out a small chuckle as he scratched his neck. Because Nitori had a point, this was merely an end to the bread idea, but the mission itself was still on—this was an opportunity to come up with something grand, something amazing, something no one had ever seen in his life.

For his senpai, Momo would come up with _something_.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this is one of the silliest fanfics I've ever come up with, and its existence is just to make me laugh _personally_, but hopefully you guys like it. There is already another installment to this on my tumblr, if you feel so inclined to read it, but otherwise you'll have to wait, heh.

Please review.

Cheers.


	2. Part 2

**A/N: **If you're still here for the ride, it's about to get weird. You'll decide if that's a good thing or not.

Enjoy.

* * *

For his senpai, Momo would come up with _something_.

Thing is, coming up with ideas is hard, man.

It was already Saturday morning and Momotarou came up with diddly squat, spent all night lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling, and trying to conjure the genius of the prank gods, but came up with nothing. Absolutely nothing. As he slugged his way off the top bunk, Momo greeted Nitori, who was already getting dressed, with a disheartened mumble.

"It's still a little early," Nitori said, noticing Momo's dejection. "Want to feed the ducks real quick?"

When in doubt, a change of scenery is always a source of inspiration, right?

So there they were, strolling down the park by the academy, in search of ducks. Their best bet was the bench just by the small manmade lake, where a little floral island rested just in the center. They took their seats, setting the garbage bag of bread pieces between them, and felt the cool breeze blow against them as they waited for ducks to show up.

Ten minutes went by and not a damn living creature came.

"Are you kidding me," Momo mumbled as he stood up from the bench, observing his radial perimeters and threw his arms in the air as he cried out, "What _is_ this!"

Nitori had been casually throwing pieces into the lake, watching little minnows nip at them in scattered frenzies. The silence they shared as they waited for ducks to arrive was actually rather nice, but he guessed Momo was beginning to get bored, and well, they _did_ have a giant bag of bread to get rid of—_not_ including the bread still sitting in their dorm room. So he handed some pieces to Momo and said, "Just feed the fish."

"Where are the freaking ducks?" Momo kept switching his gaze, desperately trying to find them in the park.

But Momo had a trick up his sleeve. One time Seijuro taught him how to make a duck call, so tucking his pointer finger into his thumb as he made a fist, he brought his hand up to his mouth. The next part was tricky, because he was never sure if he was supposed to squeeze his lips or his fist as he cawed out, or if there was any squeezing involved, but he attempted to quack, only to end up blowing pathetic air into his hand. Again and again he tried, failing miserably each time, failing _so_ miserably that even… even Nitori-senpai was… laughing at him.

"Stop," Nitori giggled out. "You're terrible."

So supportive.

"It's not easy, okay?" Momo defended. He blew again, failing. "I'll get it." He blew again, failing. "Hold on." He blew again, failing. "Just—goddamn it—"

"Oh my god, _stop_." Nitori, at this point, couldn't stifle his laughter.

"_No_. I'm gonna get this!"

After a few more pathetic attempts, Nitori realized enough was enough. This _was_ his only chance, probably, to do a senpai's job and show Momotarou how a proper duck call was done. So, with the ease of an entire childhood spent with his siblings calling out to ducks in their vast backyard, Nitori quacked through his fist, his hands echoing the call far out into the distance. It wasn't much of a talent, but these types of things were easy to pick up when you had siblings to entertain.

At first, two ducks popped out from the floral island in the middle of the lake. Then two more. Then five ducks swooped down from the sky, landing perfectly in the water to paddle their way towards Nitori and Momo. A nice set of nine ducks to feed. So, Nitori reached over to the garbage bag to grab a handful of bread when suddenly, Momo yanked the trash bag from off the bench and dumped all the bread pieces out of it.

For a moment, those ducks knew heaven.

And in heaven, it rained bread.

"Momo!" Nitori jumped up in shock, looking at all the scattered pieces being nabbed up by the ducks and minnows. Like fallen cherry blossoms, but white bread. All over their brink of the lake. His shoulders eased as he watched the birds guzzle down each piece, and said, "We're probably gonna make these guys so fat."

Momo crouched down to the lake, peering into one particular duck's eyes, and in a tone borderline obsessed, he said, "We'll become their gods."

A few crows swooped down to the lake, grabbing a bread piece with each dive. This should have been the sign that Nitori and Momo should have left, but unbeknownst to the danger of crows, they stayed and watched as more ducks arrived, and more crows, and some sparrows, and larger fish, and even more ducks, and even more crows, and oh god, ibises came and started picking at bread pieces _and_ the ducks with their long beaks. The ducks quacked, the ibises squawked, the crows cawed, and the fish died as they were guzzled down beaks.

Within seconds, an entire biosphere had arrived before them, attacking each other for bread.

"Oh god," Nitori cringed.

"Holy shit," Momo whispered.

The two had created chaos.

They weren't even sure if some of the animals would survive in the end as the aerial _Hunger Games_ took place before their eyes. As feathers and poop scattered everywhere, they finally understood the need to escape and agreed to never toss that much bread into one location ever again. But still, Momo was amazed at the sight. How many birds flocked the water? Fifty? A hundred? Even more? Their feathers fluffed into another, their wings flared out and flapped, their necks swooned and jerked everywhere—a horde of birds of different colors, all on the water. It was crazy; it was beautiful.

That is, aside from the poop.

"Ugh," Nitori moaned, looking over his shirt covered in loose feathers, poop, and dirt. "I'm going to go take a shower."

This was something Momo half-heard, as the sight of a thousand birds lingered in his brain, his imagination taking flight—and then came the _idea_, so beautiful it was practically art. Momo wondered if he should wait after Nitori's shower to tell him or to just take the opportunity now and rush to the communal showers. After all, this was _big,_ and he needed to take a shower anyway.

Meanwhile, Nitori turned on the faucet, setting the showerhead temperature on lukewarm and hummed as the water fell down his scalp. He leaned back against the tile wall, facing the plain white shower curtain each stall came with. His duck towel rested on the rod towards the right to avoid getting soaked, his shampoos rested in the provided shower rack, and his loofa hung just off his wrist by its rope cord. All was right in the world to begin his shower.

Until Momo shoved the shower curtain open, shouting, "_Nitori-senpai!_"

"_AAAHHH_," Nitori screamed, his brain malfunctioning at the sight of Momo stark naked in front of him.

"AHHHH," Momo screamed back, smiling?

"WHA—MOMO—WHAT—" Nitori panicked, turning himself around. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I came up with a new plan!" Momo said, stepping inside the shower next to Nitori and pulling the shower curtain closed again.

"What," Nitori panted, appalled by the sheer audacity Momotarou had to just _join_ him in the shower, as if this wasn't a big deal, as if this wasn't totally invading Nitori's personal space, and so he meekly took his hand and nudged Momo back against the curtain. "Go away!"

"But you have to listen to my plan!" Momo reached for the bar of soap and began lathering himself under the water. "Because it's kind of amazing. See, when we were feeding the bir—"

"_Momo!_" Nitori cowered in the corner. "Are you _serious?_ This couldn't wait until _after_ the shower?"

"Huh?" Momo realized perhaps priorities did exist, and shrugged. It was probably better to get cleaned first before discussing his idea. "Oh, _okay_."

Momo had boundary issues, that much was known, but Nitori never thought he'd be standing naked next to his kouhai, sharing a stall _in the communal showers_. Oh god, what if people heard them? What would they say? This went beyond what roommates did, right? He peered over his shoulder, noticing Momo continue to lather himself up with the soap, and _not _leave. Was he seriously just going to join Nitori's shower?

"Go into another stall!" Nitori tried to push him out again, trying not to touch anything but Momo's shoulders.

"But I'm here." Broadening his stance in the showers, Momo fought off Nitori's weak shoves, and joked, "What, are you shy?"

Nitori turned around again, his shoulders hunched as he held his elbows and tried to hide himself from Momo, and it had dawned on the dimwitted redhead that perhaps his gentle senpai had even lower self-esteem than he thought, that his senpai might have been body-conscious. Nitori was on the smaller side compared to Momo in height and muscle, but it would be ludicrous to be insecure about his body, Momo thought. So, with one swift twirl of Nitori, Momo faced Nitori's widening eyes, gripped onto his shoulders, and firmly told him, "Nitori-senpai, you're beautiful just the way you are. Very manly."

His older brother Seijuro always told Momo that it was very important to compliment your peers every once in a while. Boosted team morale.

"_Whaaaat?_" Nitori was horrified. What did that _mean? _What was going _on? _Was this a confession? What was he supposed to do? Why in the shower, of all places, did he have to deal with this? Nitori didn't want to be there, didn't want to exist, didn't want to be naked with Momo in the shower—_and oh god, what if people heard him._

His eyes darted everywhere to avoid Momo's intense gaze, until they accidentally looked down. Good god, he covered his eyes with his hands so fast, yelping, "Oh god, you're so naked. You're _so naked._"

"Yes, I am, Nitori-senpai." Serious as a man in battle ready to meet his death, Momo knew he had to break the societal standards of male beauty in Nitori's head, and so he added, "We are naked and we are _beautiful_, senpai."

"This is _not_ what I want to hear!" Nitori shook all over, feeling the embarrassment within him color him bashful. There was no escape to the madness that was Momotarou Mikoshiba's good intentions. As he heard his idiotic kouhai continue to preach body positive mantras to him, he realized there was no point in fighting against the inevitable. The guy was dead-set on conquering Nitori's innate discomfort to be naked with him. So with two long breaths, Nitori slowly opened his eyes and sighed, "_Fine._"

"It's just us," Momo tried to comfort him. "Just us bonding in the shower."

Nitori cringed. There were no bounds to Momo's body confidence. If he was used to being half-nude while swimming anyway, what difference does a Speedo make, right? An exposed penis, that's what, but Nitori tried not to think about it. If Momo was going to share a shower with him, then Nitori might as well take advantage of it—oh god, not _like that_, he thought, trying to get the burning image of Momo's nether regions out of his brain, and handed his loofa to Momo. It was always a struggle to wash his back, so if Momo was going to stay, he could at least be useful.

Nitori turned around before muttering, "Can you… wash… my back?"

Momo didn't even hesitate. As he began scrubbing Nitori's back, Nitori focused on one tile in the wall, pep talking himself through the lathering.

This wasn't weird.

_Don't make it weird_.

Everything was pretty peachy on Momo's end, as he scrubbed Nitori's shoulders, down to the center of his back, down to his waist, down to his hips, down to his… his… _oh_.

Momo had never noticed how plump Nitori's butt was, how nicely shaped it was, how cute it looked just there with a little mole on the right cheek just like the one under his eye. Did his vision lose sight of the world as he gazed at Nitori's ass? He wasn't ashamed to say _maybe. _Momotarou was a man of fine _arts_, alright? The way a person might look at the statue of David and think, hot damn, that's a good looking piece of marble. And if a fine ass graced upon him, Momo was always going to be there to appreciate it. This _wasn't weird._ This was _appreciation._

"Momo-kun?" Nitori wondered why Momo had gotten quiet all of a sudden, which made him paranoid. Did Momo see something weird, like an oddly shaped mole? Oh god, _what if he had cancer_. How long would he have gone on before skin cancer would have killed him because he can't see everything behind him, and if it weren't for Momo's crazy ass interrupting his shower, he would have never known. But this was the moment of truth, so he glanced over his shoulder to hear his fate—only to see Momo looking down at… down at his… He gasped. "Momo! What—what are you _doing?_"

Honestly, Nitori should have known better.

"Huh?" Snapped out of his trance, Momo jumped shaking his hands. "No, no, no!"

Ah, shit, the same thing happened when Momo noticed Rin's cleavage.

Listen, the guy finds beauty in all places. Is that so wrong?

But perhaps Momo shouldn't have said, "Don't worry! Your body's beautiful, Nitori-senpai."

Nitori covered his butt, shouting, "Don't look at me!"

"No—what I mean—"

"Stop, _just stop_," Nitori pleaded, lathering himself as quickly as he could so he could just leave the shower.

It got weird.

Oh god, it got _so weird._

They both stood in silence, shampooing their hair, neither of them leaving the stall until they were both done with the shower. Their hands fumbled when they passed each other bottles and soap. Their eyes darted everywhere but at each other.

"I still want to tell you my plan, Nitori-senpai," Momo muttered, letting the water rinse his hair out.

Nitori took a deep breath, having tamed down his frustration again, and as peacefully as he could muster, he said, "Okay."

And to this, Momo smiled and whispered, "Paper cranes."

Paper cranes all over the pool.

"I think it'd look cool," Momo said. "Kind of beautiful, too."

As Nitori imagined it, imagined all the different paper cranes in their separate patterns scattered across the water surface, he nodded, agreeing. It would be pretty.

It got a little less weird.


	3. Part 3

**A/N: **Coming at you with the next installment of momotori shenanigans, plus some extra senpais!

Enjoy.

* * *

Nitori shut off the water, relieved that the shower was over, and reached for his towel hanging off the curtain rod. On top of his duck towel rested Momo's yellow otter one, which made him hesitate and notice Momo reaching for his towel as well, but this tension was fleeting because there was nothing going on between them, they knew. Sure, Momo accidentally checked Nitori out, and Nitori now had the permanent impression of Momo's penis lodged in the center of his subconscious—but _nothing_ was going on between them. They were just a pair of roommates who took a shower together and could now move on with their lives. So as they wrapped their respective towels around their waists, they chuckled nervously at each other. It was over.

Except it wasn't.

"We can't leave together," Nitori said, staring at the shower curtain shutting them away from the rest of the communal showers. "It'll look weird."

"It won't look weird. There is nothing to be ashamed of." Alas, Momo's self-confidence kicked back in. After all, he was still under the impression that Nitori-senpai's crippling body image would hold him back, which was something he wasn't going to allow. Because, you see, Momo lacked the capacity to understand the observing world, that people existed outside of his personal circle, that there are reasons etiquette exist. He patted Nitori's back and opened the shower curtain, gleeful and naïve, and said, "Everything's _fine._"

It was then that Momo realized he had made a terrible mistake.

It was then that Nitori realized that he should switch schools.

It was then that they realized they were naked and the world was awful.

Because right outside their stall stood Kazuki Minami and Takuya Uozumi, the pretty boy duo meeting their mortified faces with bemused smiles.

They were just entering the communal showers when they overheard two voices coming from the same stall, and boy were they surprised when they saw Momotarou Mikoshiba open the shower curtain, revealing the fact that he had showered with who they _thought_ was innocent Aiichirou Nitori. This was either scandalous or some adorable misunderstanding, but as they witnessed their shifty underclassmen pale in front of them, a beautiful awkward silence suffocated the air. Minami and Uozumi side-eyed each other, having been friends long enough to telepathically exchange their mutual agreement that _holy fucking shit, look at them freaking out._

They smiled.

"G—Good morning, Minami-san, Uozumi-s-san," Nitori stuttered out, trying to uphold a casual tone. This poor kid. If someone had told him when he woke up this morning—hell it was _still _morning; the day _was only beginning_—about all the shit he would have to deal with within an hour, Nitori would have just stayed in bed, binge-watched freaking _Law & Order: SVU _while eating several bowls of cereal and saltwater taffy, and call it a day. But no, there he was, tugging at Momo's arm for them to leave, to just get the hell out of there, to just pretend none of this was happening and if they truly believed, maybe magic was real and they could disappear into a world where no one finds you showering with your roommate.

"Good _morning_, Nitori-san," Minami replied, his lips crept up further as he watched Momo and Nitori gradually muster up the courage to exit their stall. Hell, he didn't really care what the two did together, but my, what a ballsy pair, those two. It had to be against the rules to engage in sexual conduct in the showers, right? Like they did anything, but still Minami found it amusing.

"_Right,_" Momo spoke too loudly from his nerves, but he was still optimistic, for this was a situation he felt he could fix. He knew his senpai was dreading every second of the encounter they were having, but if he and Nitori could just simply emphasize the sheer innocence of the situation, they would be fine. So, to compensate for the silence, Momo decided to play it natural and said, "Nothing like some roommate bonding! _Right, Nitori-senpai?_"

_Kill me_, Nitori thought.

Giving a quick wave to Uozumi, Momo stared down his backstroke-senpai as he left with Nitori, but everything was _fine._ He had planted the seed of open friendship, the understanding that Momo and Nitori's relationship was so strong now that they were beyond conventional boundaries, a more sophisticated acceptance of each other. _Roommate bonding._

Sure the pretty boy duo that was feather-haired Minami and pompadour-chic Uozumi were known to be in-the-know about everyone's trash on the Samezuka swim team, but that didn't mean they were gossipers, right? There was nothing to hide anyway, Momo reassured himself, and so he placed an overzealous arm around his senpai, much to Nitori's horror and misunderstanding, and bid adieu to his upperclassmen with a cocky, "See you at breakfast!"

Minami smirked, nudging Uozumi. Such a ballsy pair.

* * *

"What was _that?_" Nitori hissed after they entered their dorm room. He was on the verge of fainting because this was bad, _this was so bad._ This was perhaps the defining moment of the end of Nitori's life, and he hadn't even gotten breakfast yet. He glared at Momo, who had already started to get dressed, and just wondered _how_, how could Momo put an arm around him as they left? How could he not have understood the mixed messages he would send out?

"We're _fiiiine_," Momo assured, placing his pants on. "Hey, as long as they didn't hear my plan about the paper cranes—"

Nitori threw his towel at Momo, pissed, and shouted, "That is _not_ the problem here!"

"Ack!"

The towel had landed over Momo's face, which startled him. A fumbling mess with the towel, Momo pulled his head from under, slightly amazed at how fast Nitori managed to put on underwear and pants within those seconds of confusion, and skinny jeans no less. He placed the duck towel on Nitori's desk chair, dabbing his arms dry first, and shrugged at his roommate.

"I think we're okay," he said, "but anyway, it's all in the past. Not much we can do about it now."

And whether Nitori wanted to admit it or not, Momotarou was right. They couldn't rewind the clock and change the course of time. So as they placed on their shirts, grabbed a couple pieces of bread to eat with their breakfast at the dining hall, and brave the rest of the day, they could only hope no one at the academy would know a single thing.

But at the dining hall, people stared.

Well, shit.

All right, so maybe Momo may have stirred some gossip amongst the academy, but hey, talk about the _ultimate distraction_ from the greatest surprise art display he was about to pull, right? Sure, maybe some people might have interpreted Nitori and Momo showering together to mean they were dating or fucking or both, but all in the hands of _masterful deviation_, right? There had to be a positive side to numerous students watching them as they carried their meal trays down the table aisles, right?

Dear god, what had they done.

"Everyone's staring…" Nitori whispered to Momo, desperately searching the cafeteria for a familiar face. From insecurity in front of imposing eyes, he found himself getting closer to Momo, brushing up against his arm as security, which only made some people whisper, which made Nitori start to panic, which made finding someone in the crowd that he knew nearly impossible.

But the fact of the matter was not many people were staring.

Momo and Nitori were just quietly freaking out.

"Everything is _fine,_ Nitori-senpai," Momo whispered back, also trying to find someone.

Alas, their eyes lit up as Sousuke Yamazaki shined like a beacon of hope at his table.

"Yamazaki-senpai!" They greeted from across the dining hall.

Sousuke, who had been slouched over his bowl of cereal, apathetically looked up to meet their gaze, and watched them rush over to him and sit themselves down across from him at the table, eager to find solace in his presence. He hovered his spoon just in front of his mouth just before greeting them with a _hmm_, and took another bite of his cereal, but as they too began to eat their breakfast, he noticed their self-conscious glances at the rest of the students around them. Some students were watching, which was odd, but he figured the peach brat must have been up to something again. Whatever.

"Good _morning,_ Yamazaki-senpai," Momo announced, ever aware of everyone's observation. "What a _fine_ day we're having!"

Nitori face palmed. It was becoming more apparent that Momo lacked the capacity to lie without being the most conspicuous liar, as he picked up his piece of toast and remarked at how delicious it was and how today was even better now they he had tasted this utterly amazing piece of toast. Totally normal. Nothing weird happened. Today was _beautiful._

"Right…" Sousuke set his spoon down. Speaking of toast, Rin had mentioned an odd tidbit about these two. So as he watched them fidget in front of him, he figured now was as good a time as any to mention, "Rin says you have a shit ton of bread. Says you're bonding."

"_Yup,_" Momo continued to enunciate his responses for everyone to hear, "Nitori-senpai and I are _bonding._ We got all sorts of _bread_ so we can feed the _ducks_ this morning. We're _such great roommates._" Then he quieted down and focused his attention to Sousuke as he said, "We have so much bread now, it's crazy. If you need bread, man, we got it. You want sandwiches?"

Sousuke always wanted sandwiches.

But still.

Wait, was "bread" code for drugs? Were Momo and Nitori dealing drugs?

"Why do you have so much bread?" Sousuke asked, trying to understand why Momotarou was so suspiciously adamant about appearing natural in, considering his shifting gaze at the students peering over to their table, front of everyone. Nitori was no less innocent, insecurely curling his shoulders inward as he tried to disappear at the table. Sousuke narrowed his eyes. "What are you two up to?" He leaned forward. "Is it illegal? Are you guys doing something illegal?"

"What?" Momo chuckled, "_No…_"

Nitori hung his head in shame as he muttered, "Oh my god, how does it keep getting worse."

It was drugs.

Sousuke set his spoon down, wondering how in the world did these two idiots manage to find themselves in a drug operation, except then why would Rin say there was just all this bread in their room? That is, unless they were _hiding the drugs in the bread._ It was such a stupid concept that these dumbasses could pull it off.

"We're…" Nitori attempted to resolve the damage Momo had done, "No, seriously, we're not doing anything bad."

"Then why are you both so fidgety?" Sousuke leaned on his elbows, giving a slight nod at their surroundings as he asked further, "And why are people staring at you guys?"

"Oh."

"Well," Momo scratched his neck, dragging out his words as he confessed, "it might have to do with—"

Nitori gasped, clutching onto Momo's shoulder. "Momo, no—"

To which Momo tried to whisper back, "He's gonna find out anyway."

"Find out what?"

Aha, the truth was about to come out. With these kids, there was no point in trying to hide from Sousuke. Besides, he was nice guy. He was willing to help. They had promising swim careers, so there was no need to throw those down the drain, and Sousuke was the last guy who would ever let another person make a foolish decision that would cost them his future. He knew better. So, he sat back, and assured them, "It's okay. Just tell me. We can solve whatever bullshit you guys got yourself into."

And he waited for Momotarou's answer, which was simply, "Uh, we showered together."

See, an easy problem to fi—

Wait, what?

"And, uh, Minami-senpai and Uozumi-senpai saw us…" Momo twiddled his thumbs. "And we think other people know now… And rumors might spread."

He looked at their anticipating faces, then around at students' eavesdropping on their conversation, and digested this fact before he said, "Yeah, that'll do it."

"What do we _do,_ Yamazaki-senpai?" Nitori pleaded. "I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

Hell, Sousuke had no idea. He wasn't entirely sure whether Nitori and Momo simply showered together or _showered _together, as neither of them made it clear. It was honestly a bit difficult for him to look at Nitori and Momo in the same way knowing this, pondering whether the two were bonding in a platonic or romantic way.

Rin showed up to the table with his breakfast and coffee, a relieving change to the table dynamics as he sat down next to Sousuke and greeted everyone with, "Good morning."

Everyone was quiet at the table. Nitori looked no one in the eyes, Momo fiddled with his fingers, and Sousuke stared at his kouhais, trying to retain his innocent image of them. Considering Rin had just arrived to the table, he had no idea why everyone was quiet, why—as he looked around—some people peered over, why it felt… awkward?

He held his coffee up to his mouth and asked, "Is… everything all right?"

He took a sip.

And Sousuke said, "These two are showering together."

Rin choked.

"Um." Rin wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Excuse me?"

"It's Momo's fault." Nitori glared at Momo. "You couldn't just wait until after I came back, could you?"

"I needed to talk to you!" Momo leaned in to Nitori's ear, "And shh, we can't give anything away."

Rin was more curious about Nitori than Momo. Momo was crazy and stupid, so it wasn't much of a surprise that he would barge into Nitori's shower and make himself comfortable. What was more surprising was hearing that Nitori let him _stay._

"Do you have something you need to tell us?" Rin asked.

But they didn't answer. Instead they both eyed each other before shoving food into their mouths, avoiding both Sousuke and Rin's eyes. Neither Sousuke nor Rin knew what this implied, except for maybe something had budded between the two, which might have been cause for an awkward relationship in need of blossoming and nurturing. If they were beginning to realize feelings for each other, then they might have been ashamed or curious or uncertain of how to approach this.

Although, Rin was fairly certain Momo had a huge crush on Gou.

He shrugged. Whatever. Better Nitori than his sister.

As Rin immediately jumped to the conclusion that Momo and Nitori were experimenting with each other, Sousuke took caution. Things didn't add up. Sure, an odd situation to have them showering together and whatnot, but it still didn't explain the bread. Could these numb skulls really have bought such a large quantity of bread just to feed ducks in the park? Why was Momo so adamant about their "roommate bonding" if they were potentially hiding something more? What did Momo need to talk about with Nitori in the shower that couldn't wait, that Nitori allowed?

"Well," Momo stood up from the table, picking up his tray. He nudged Nitori, who begrudgingly followed suit, and said, "We're off to do more roommate bonding."

"Going to feed the ducks?" Rin said.

"No," was all Momo replied before leaving.

"We're…" Before Nitori left with Momo, he looked over his shoulder and insisted, "We're just friends."

Sousuke and Rin glanced at each other.

Right.


	4. Part 4

**A/N: **So, prepare yourself for some intense second-hand embarrassment. That's all I got to say.

Enjoy.

* * *

First thing's first, Momo needed money.

Considering Momo blew most of his allowance on twenty loaves of bread, the obvious route to success was figuring out a way to capitalize on his now abundant amount of wheat product. He had fourteen loaves of bread to work with, absolutely no cooking equipment whatsoever, and very few culinary skills in general. But Momotarou was always resourceful, for what he lacked in cooking skills, he made up with zany antics. Who said he could only make money off of feeding people bread? The entertainment business was where it was at.

As he and Nitori sat on the bottom bunk, Momo took inventory of everything in their dorm room, looking for anything that could be of use. In the snack department, they had two jars of peanut butter, saltwater taffy, half a box of corn flakes, and wasabi peas. In the toy department, they had toy soldiers, a butterfly net, a harmonica, a bottle of bubble soap, and a couple of water guns. In the art department, they had crayons, some markers, some printer paper, blue glitter Nitori had to use for a school project once, scissors, and all sorts of stickers Nitori collected for some reason. For everything else, they had razors, shaving cream, a pair of fishnet tights that Nitori wore last year at the maid café, Momo's prized golden speedo, and duct tape.

It wasn't much, but they could entertain people _somehow._

So, with a cautious, gentle air to his voice, Momo turned to Nitori and asked, "Nitori-senpai, we're friends, right?"

But Nitori knew where this was going and said, "No."

"_Whaaaat?_" Momo's heart broke a little. "Nitori-senpaiiiii, how can you _say_ that?"

Oh, Nitori didn't want to be cruel. They were obviously friends. How else would Nitori have gotten this deep in embarrassing shenanigans? One could say he was spending _too_ much time hanging out with Momotarou lately, which is why when Momo observed the contents of their dorm with the intensity of MacGyver on a mission, Nitori wanted none of those plans.

"I'm not doing it," he said, crossing his arms.

"You don't even know what the plan is!"

"I'm still not doing it."

"I just need you to collect money. You won't even have to do anything." Momo bowed before Nitori on the ground, his arms stretched out, and pleaded, "_Please,_ Nitori-_senpaiiii!_"

_Don't give in,_ Nitori told himself, _it'll be bad if you give in._

Momo latched himself onto Nitori's legs, whimpering, begging, _wailing._ Oh god. Nitori attempted to nudge Momo's head away only to have Momo stubbornly nuzzle his face into Nitori's knees, shaking him, begging him, practically trying to fuse with him. _But no_, Nitori told himself, because things had gone too far now and this was Momo's problem, not his. Perhaps if he was assertive about not helping Momo this time, his foolish kouhai might drop the prank altogether and live peacefully again—for, who knows, a week or something.

"I'll do whatever you want!" Momo pleaded, resting his chin on Nitori's knees. His eyes sparkled like sunshine, beaming with hope and desperation, and he smiled his suffocating, sweet smile once more as he took Nitori's hands in his and insisted, "_Anything._"

Nitori sighed.

Nitori looked away, biting his lip.

Nitori threw his head back, groaning.

_Goddamn it, not again._

"Ugh, _fine,_ _okay,_" Nitori groaned, falling onto his back and sinking himself into the mattress. Here he was again, walking into the lion's den behind his dimwitted kouhai. Why was he so easy to break? He didn't even want to think of what haphazard absurdity he was about to get himself into, but at least he got a favor out of it. So he said, "You owe me."

Nitori felt Momo stand up a little, gasping an eager _yes_, just before he plopped himself onto Nitori, rocking side to side with him in a tight hug.

"Waaahhh—oh god!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Momo bounced up from the bed, letting go of Nitori. "Anything, you name it! But for now, I need you to put on your swimsuit."

"I thought you said I didn't have to do anything?"

"Oh, you don't," Momo assured him, already pulling out his golden speedo from his underwear drawer. "Nothing to worry about, Nitori-senpai. You're just gonna stand there and look pretty as the money comes in."

Somehow the sounds of that made Nitori worry even more.

* * *

They were on the beach boardwalk, and since it was a Saturday afternoon, plenty of people curiously stared at Momotarou slathering his bare chest with… peanut butter.

Nitori held his hand over his eyes like a visor, his head looking down in shame as he stood in nothing but his swimsuit and a teal hoodie. Surrounding him was a miscellaneous bunch of items Momo had pulled out from their room, and just to Nitori's left was a propped up sign that read, "SHOW STARTS EVERY TEN MINUTES." Oh, it was about to be a spectacle, all right, which Nitori dreaded for many reasons. The main reason was that Momo blatantly lied to him about having nothing to do—he actually had quite a _bit_ to do as the show technician. On the ground to the right of Nitori rested a stereo they borrowed from Sousuke, who didn't even question why, just lent it to them with a stern _don't break it_, and even showed them how to hook up Momo's mp3 player to it.

"Momo-kun," Nitori sighed, watching a small audience form around them. "I really don't think this is going to get us money…"

"Performance art, Nitori-senpai!" Momo shouted, now rubbing blue glitter onto his face, which gradually sprinkled onto his peanut butter-covered chest. He pointed to the supplies on the ground as he asked, "You remember the order, right?"

Bubbles. Water guns. Bread.

"Yeah…" Nitori said, reluctantly.

"Great."

There Momo stood in front of twelve or thirteen people in a golden speedo, covered in peanut butter and blue glitter. He pulled a harmonica out of his swimsuit, much to everyone's surprise and vague horror, and hummed a sharp tune to grab the audience's attention before outstretching his arms and announcing, "_Welcome!_ I will be performing a dance I've titled 'All for the Paper Cranes' for you all! Feel free to donate any money to my lovely assistant over here by the radio."

Momo flagged his arms over to Nitori, who made no eye contact as he held up his hand to wave at the audience.

"Enjoy the show!"

And so Nitori pressed the play button on the mp3 player, triggering a playlist centered around new age electro. As the electronic beats blasted from the stereo, so began the trance-like dance by Momo, who threw his arms in the air as he rocked his shoulders from side to side. Modern dance at its worst. There was absolutely no way people were going to give money to watch a teenaged boy prance around covered in peanut butter and glitter.

The bass began to pulsate louder, triggering Nitori's first step to blow bubbles against Momo, who waved his arms like a goddamn hippie. As the horde of bubbles floated past Momo's face, his eyes shut as he got lost _in the music,_ and Nitori gaped as more people crowded around them in awe, actually entranced by this performance. The kid smeared his hands against his glittered face and people looked like they felt _moved. _For crying out loud, people pulled out their cell phones to record videos.

The bridge of techno song echoed across the boardwalk, prompting Nitori to pull out the water guns from his hoodie and squirt aimlessly at Momo, who jumped around, bopping his head back and forth as he shouted, "Higher! Higher!"

Nitori squirted water towards the sky.

People audibly gasped.

But you could tell what they were most curious about. The pile of bread loaves behind Nitori. What was the lovely assistant going to do with the bread, they wondered. Did it involve the peanut butter on the dancing odd boy's chest? What did this all mean? Was this dance too deep for them, mere commoners walking along the beach boardwalk? The props used—bubbles, water guns, bread—what was their significance at being thrown in Momo's direction? Was he, perhaps, the beaming delight in a random world throwing life's obstacles at him?

Or was he just some maniac dancing as some shit was thrown at him?

The chorus rang out in the air again, and Nitori took some slices of bread from one bag and, sure enough, aimed for Momo's chest, where slices of bread stuck onto him as he leaned back further and further to parallel himself to the ground.

This was, perhaps, the dumbest thing Nitori had ever done.

And he was going to have to do this on a ten-minute cycle.

People took photos, made videos, and waved to their friends to come see. People cheered as Momo leapt in the air, flexed his pelvis out, and provocatively waved his torso with the beat. Was this art? Was this some weird strip tease? They didn't know, but they threw money over to Nitori and Momo anyway.

Dear god, they actually gave money.

And with each dance and each increase of the profits, Nitori became disillusioned with the world, because if it were this easy to make money, what purpose did he have in doing anything else? Perhaps Momo and he would become street performers for the rest of their days, living off the land and people's desperation to understand modern dance. The bohemian lifestyle.

But no, he couldn't do that. What would he tell his mother? That he had run off with his kouhai to become street performers?

"Ai-chan!"

Oh god, was his mother _here?_

Horrified, Nitori looked beyond the crowd Momo entertained, noticing Nagisa Hazuki's blonde curls bounce up and down as he waved for Nitori's attention. He had mixed feelings about this, because on one hand, Nitori was grateful to see Nagisa instead of his mother because he simply had no real way of explaining why he was throwing miscellaneous items at his gyrating partner-in-crime, and that was a conversation he never, ever wanted to have. Yet, on the other hand, Nagisa Hazuki was the bane of his existence, ever persistent in scandalizing Nitori's life in some fashion or another, and he was definitely not looking forward to—oh no, Nagisa was making his way over—_oh no, oh no, oh no._

"Ai-chan!" Nagisa pushed his way through the crowd, making his way up to Nitori.

"He-hello, Hazuki-san…"

"What are you doing?" Nagisa asked, glancing over towards Momo, who shimmied his shoulders as he sang along with the music. "Or rather, what is that guy doing?"

"Oh." Nitori still had his music cues, so he spoke to Nagisa in between blowing bubbles toward Momo. "Momo-kun is trying to raise money for a project."

Momo spun himself in circles, letting the bubbles twirl with him.

With a pointer finger pressed against his lip, Nagisa asked, "But Ai-chan, don't you think dancing for money is a little… promiscuous?" He pointed at Nitori's swimsuit. "Are you going to dance, _too?_"

"What? No!" Nitori held up the water guns. "I'm just props."

Nitori said this with such simplicity that even Nagisa took notice of the casual tone he had developed since meeting Momotarou Mikoshiba. It sure did seem like his life got more exciting with the peach boy wonder around, a constant bag of surprises. In a way, Nagisa envied Nitori for having such a lively kouhai. Not that he disliked his own friends, but he doubted the Iwatobi team would be up with the level of performance art Momo was willing to enact in front of a crowd.

"Hey, Ai-chan—"

"Could you stop calling me that."

"—hand me one of those guns, please."

Nagisa originally came to the boardwalk to frequent that new ice cream joint that opened up, but getting the opportunity to squirt water at dear Ai-chan was just as fun, he felt. If only Rei hadn't been busy with homework, but oh well. Nagisa snatched a water gun from Nitori's hand, squirting him right in the face. Sometimes he just had to have fun on his own.

"Ack!" Nitori wiped his face, and he would have glared but fear struck him as Nagisa held the gun up at him again. "What are you…?"

Nagisa giggled, nodding off to Momo, as he exclaimed, "Go dance with your kouhai, Ai-chan!"

Oh, for goodness' sake.

Now, it wasn't as if Nitori actually joined Momo in dancing, but rather started running around him, shooting water at Nagisa as Nagisa shot water at him. People would cheer for every time Nagisa successfully shot Nitori in the butt, making him yelp. Perhaps this was why the "lovely assistant" wore a swimsuit as well, they figured, never questioning the addition of a third person to the show.

Momo stood in the center of the two, reaching for the sky as he yelled, "Yesss! Yesss!"

He was so far gone in the music.

And even though Nitori never got to throwing bread at Momo's chest, people still gave money to this act. At this point, Nitori stopped questioning why.

"People will give you money for _anything_," Nagisa chimed, sitting on the sidewalk curb just outside the ice cream parlor. "But what do you need money for anyway, Ai-chan?"

"I told you," Nitori panted, "for a… project."

Nitori leaned his soaked head on some loaves of bread still left over (twelve) as he lied down on the sidewalk, panting from what seemed to be the never-ending chase by Nagisa Hazuki. And damn Momo for not even bothering to help him as he ran in circles, nowhere to go because the audience encircled them, trapping Nitori in a cage of stupidity. Nitori unzipped his hoodie to air-dry his skin, his chest expanding with each deep breath he took to calm down. He clutched his chest, a bit too out of breath.

Meanwhile, Momo wiped off the peanut butter from his chest with his fingers, which he licked clean. A job well done, he felt. The sun began to set ahead of them, slipping into the oceanic horizon. Four hours of dancing had to turn up some profits, and sure, there was that one scuffle with a policeman who asked if they had a street performance license, which they did not, but it all turned out for the better because Nitori-senpai managed to hide all of the money before he said they were high school students doing a social experiment for class. And so they were let off the hook. That senpai of Momo's, the greatest alibi expert he could ever ask for.

"Where'd you put the money, Nitori-senpai?"

In one of the bread loaves, of course.

He hid a total of 8,740 yen in bread.

"What kind of project needs you to make this much money?" Nagisa arched a brow. No school project ever requires you to make this much money—not by dancing on the streets, that is. That's what fundraisers were for. So, this was obviously a personal project, which prompted Nagisa's next question, "Are you guys doing something bad?"

Unsure of whether to trust Nagisa—he _was_ a student at a different school, but he was _also_ friends with Rin and generally mischievous—Nitori and Momo hesitated in revealing anything to the perky daredevil.

"If it's a something secret, I'll promise to keep it," he whispered. "Come on, I want to know!"

"What do you think, Nitori-senpai?" Momo asked. He didn't really know who this blonde kid was, just knew that Nitori and Rin both knew him apparently. Yet, by the looks of his senpai furiously shaking his head no as he lied on the sidewalk, Momo took caution with their school's competition and said, "Samezuka knowledge only!"

"Aww, don't be like that…" Nagisa pouted. "I bet I could help…"

Why the universe allowed two crazy idealists to meet, Nitori will never know, but it happened. And if there was any way to get on Momo's good side, it was telling him you just wanted to help, to be his aide, to get his dreams rolling off the ground into reality—because this kid thrived on positivity and good feedback, which is why he felt the need to compliment and encourage everyone he knew. In some respect, Nitori admired this trait about Momo, a constant propeller of spreading good thoughts.

But not if that meant teaming up with Nagisa Hazuki.

_Who would exploit those good thoughts._

_Dear god, Momo, no!_

"Really?" Momo brightened up. "Well, okay, if you think you can, that'd be cool—so anyway, Nitori-senpai and I are saving up money to buy origami paper—"

"Uh-huh," Nagisa beamed, excited to hear the plan.

"—and we're going to make paper cranes, all sorts of them, like a shitload of them—no seriously," Momo spread his hands in front of him, "I'm talking thousands of them, like you could start farming origami paper cranes and watch them grow—"

"Uh-huh?" Nagisa didn't quite understand that last part, but okay.

"—and we're gonna take those cranes and put them in the pool, a whole layer of cranes on the pool! It'll be _beautiful!_" And then Momo got stern as he said, "But no one can find out."

"I see." Nagisa hummed. "Are you going to decorate the rest of the pool gym?"

Nitori slapped his forehead, because of course the plan would expand in Nagisa's hands.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked.

"Maybe you can hang lights and lanterns, and flowers and branches!" Nagisa gasped, "Oh, let me help! I bet if I ask Rei-chan, he can figure out how much we'll need. This could be really beautiful, err… what was your name?"

Momo stretched out his hand, "Mikoshiba Momotarou!"

To which Nagisa shook and said, "Hazuki Nagisa!"

As Nitori laid there on the sidewalk, overhearing the two outline the plan of action, he sighed. This project had become too big. They were going to be in so much trouble, and for what? A pretty sight? Maybe a photo's worth of beauty?

"Ai-chan," Nagisa tapped Nitori's head. "Text me when you two are going to do this and I'll bring the rest of the supplies, no charge!"

Nitori sighed.

"Okay…"

He was in too deep.


	5. Part 5

**A/N: **Some mighty sweet treats shall be consumed this chapter. Thanks for following!

Enjoy.

* * *

Summer days were long, but at least they were nice. It was about six in the afternoon with the sun at half set, warm colors tinting the clouds, when Nitori picked a spot on the beach to sit as he waited for Momo to return from the ice cream parlor. After Nagisa left, he offered to buy them both ice cream as thank-you for assisting him with the dance routine, which Nitori took up. Free ice cream was free ice cream, after all.

He chose a spot just before the wet shore, on a slight hill of dry sand before it declined into a patch of seaweed and shells brushed onto shore by the waves. A faint breeze whisked Nitori's bangs away from his eyes as he sat with his chin resting on his knees propped up, his toes tucking themselves into the sand. Just behind him lay the twelve loaves of bread stuffed into another garbage bag Momo stole from the janitor, along with the rest of the props. To his right rested his sneakers and Sousuke's stereo, which he still didn't understand why it was lent to them in the first place without any questioning. Seriously, the guy just gave it to them as if Momo was actually trustworthy.

"All right," Momo plopped himself down next to Nitori, keeping sure to not tip over the two sprinkle-covered, vanilla ice cream cones he held in each hand. "Wasn't sure if you wanted chocolate sprinkles or rainbow ones, so I got both. You can choose."

Donning his yellow hoodie, Momo looked half-decent now with all the peanut butter and blue glitter cleaned off. He held up both cones up for Nitori to choose, ever excited to eat one of them.

"Chocolate is fine, thank you," Nitori said.

"Cool," Momo said, handing it over to Nitori. "So, when do you want to go to the bulk store tomorrow? We have to buy all the origami paper. I'm thinking first thing in the morning, but it's _Sunday,_" he sighed, "so I want to sleep in, too."

Nitori took a lick of ice cream before he asked, "Shouldn't you do your homework first?"

Despite living in the school itself, Momo had completely forgotten such an establishment even existed. The idea of homework was such a buzzkill that Momo slouched as he licked the sprinkles off the ice cream and whined, "Nitori-senpai… I can do my homework _after._"

"No," Nitori insisted. "You _know_ the moment you buy the origami paper, you're going to want to start making the cranes and then you'll never do your homework." He shrugged. "I'll go with you after."

This wasn't a threat, but it might as well have been, for Momo pouted as if he had been faced with such a terrible ultimatum. Do his homework that evening or face the reality that Nitori wouldn't go shopping with him first thing they woke up. It did not cross his mind that, maybe, he could just buy the origami paper without his roommate tagging along, because by this point, this project had gradually become _their_ project, and such a concept was sacred. And so Momo gobbled the tip of the vanilla swirl in frustration, and muttered between cream-covered lips, "Fine." Then pointed at Nitori with his cone. "But _you_ have to do your work, too. We go to the store tomorrow, first thing."

"'Kay," Nitori hummed, smiling as he looked off into the sunset. Alas, a battle he won.

It was settled then, which prompted Momo to eat his ice cream quickly, shoving the swirl completely into his mouth as he munched onto the waffle cone, but as any elementary schoolkid could tell you, this was a terrible decision on Momo's part as a laser beam of hypothermic proportions shot at the center of his temple. The mega of all brain freezes.

"Oh…" Momo's hand held his forehead. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!"

"Put your thumb to the roof of your mouth," Nitori advised.

He hesitated at first, but Momo heeded the advice and pressed his thumb up at the top of his mouth. It might have looked like Momo was sucking his thumb, but the trick worked as the warm sensation of his thumbprint brought the rage that was his exploding noggin down to a neutral temperature again. He scratched his neck, slightly embarrassed that he was still a victim to brain freezes, as he said, "Thanks."

Nitori nodded, glancing down at Momo's mouth covered in sprinkles and smeared vanilla cream, and huffed out a small chuckle as he said, "Momo-kun, you're such a mess."

As Nitori began to eat the rim of his waffle cone, Momo wiped his mouth with his hoodie, but a red sprinkle lingered on his face still, of which Nitori said, "Oh, Momo-kun, there's still one on the corner of your mouth."

"Huh?" Momo pointed to the right corner of his lips, and asked, "Here?"

"No, the other side."

Momo smirked as he pointed to his right cheek and said, "Here?"

"No, the left."

He pointed to his left cheek, making sure to avoid the sprinkle he could feel tucked in his left dimple. "Here?"

"Close," Nitori nodded his head, trying not to fall prey to Momo's teasing, "but no, your lips."

"Here?" He pointed to his nose.

"Momo!"

Nitori took everything so seriously that it was hard for Momotarou to refrain from teasing his senpai every once in a while, particularly when the opportunity struck. A small moment of fun to make the worrywart smile, because Momo knew how often he didn't. Always check the mental state of your friends, his brother told him. Always cheer them on.

So as Nitori giggled at every ludicrous spot Momo pointed at his face, he joked, "I don't think there's even a sprinkle on my face. I think you're just lying to me, Nitori-senpai."

He said this, of course, while pointing at his hair.

"Just wipe your mouth!" Nitori laughed. "It's driving me crazy!"

Freaking Momo refusing to get rid of that red sprinkle. Jokes aside, it was honestly bothering Nitori, which meant matters literally needed to be taken into his own hands. He reached over to Momo to wipe it off him, but Momo dodged his hand. He attempted a second time only for Momo to dodge once more. Ugh, all he wanted was the sprinkle to come off, that's all. How had it not fallen off his face by now anyway? Was it glued onto him or something? But it stuck there, an annoying red mark staring right back at Nitori, and it had to go. Whether he had to pry it off with his own two hands or not, that sprinkle didn't have a chance. So, with this newfound determination, Nitori grabbed at Momo's face.

Ah, but this meant the beginning of a challenge.

And if there's one thing you don't do, is taking Momo up for a challenge.

Not because you'll lose—because frankly there were good chances of you winning—but because Momo took things hardcore, the kind of the guy who rammed his head against the poolside at record speed because _challenge accepted_, the kind of guy who spent far too many hours out in the fields searching for stag beetles weaved into the grass because _challenge accepted,_ the kind of guy whose entire body shook as he kept his eyes open in a staring-eye contest with Seijuro because _challenge fucking accepted, he's got all day, punkass._ Momotarou Mikoshiba was a man of sheer brawn—sort of, one day; puberty is a long process, okay—and the red sprinkle resting on the corner of his lip would be the prize he needed to protect.

Yet, even though it was bound for Nitori to come out the victor in this sprinkle wrestling match, just on the simple hand of physics and gravity, Nitori wondered at what cost would he fight for this sprinkle?

This is what ran through Nitori's head as he struggled to get his hand close enough to Momo, who had taken a firm grip of both of his wrists. Both of them had riled up enough energy to kneel on the sand as they arm wrestled. And with a cheeky grin, Momo taunted, "I am stronger than you, Nitori-senpai…"

Okay, this was true, Nitori thought, but also unnecessary. Jeez. He was _trying._

Ah, but what a difference a moment's distraction makes, for when Nitori briefly let his guard down to resent the fact that his kouhai was taking dominance in the wrestling match, Momo had pushed back against Nitori's hands, causing him to lose his balance on the hill of sand. Poor Nitori's eyes widened as he felt his knees slip down, felt his head tip backwards, felt his grip on Momo's hands tighten as he fell down into the seaweed patch, yanking down Momo with him.

"Wahhh!"

What did it feel like to have Momo's neck slam down on Nitori's face as he fell onto his back? Painful. Very painful, actually, with the added bonus of slight suffocation. And so was having the rest of Momo's body topple onto Nitori, his knees just barely missing the opportunity to make Nitori infertile forever. As the pain registered, Nitori groaned into Momo's neck with a muffled, "Ow…"

It tickled Momo, which made him spring up at an arm's length, kneeling above the crushed boy. He could have killed his gentle senpai—that is, if they had fallen more than a foot off the ground onto something harder than wet sand and seaweed, but still, Nitori was fragile. And so Momo, worried, asked, "Are you okay, Nitori-senpai?"

He looked down at Nitori's tussled hair, noticing the red sprinkle had landed on his bangs, and chuckled as he pulled it out. Holding it just above Nitori's eyes, Momo said, "All this for a sprinkle."

"But it's off," Nitori sighed contentedly. "Yay."

And now that that was settled, the next issue was acknowledging the fact that Momo was still on top of Nitori in a relatively intimate fashion. Of which made Nitori blush as he realized his hands still firmly gripped onto Momo's while he lied underneath him. Mind the fact that they were still in only hoodies and swimsuits—mind the fact that of course, in such a situation, why wouldn't the memory of Momo's penis from this morning spring up in Nitori's mind, at this moment, in this position, for _god knows why_—mind the fact that Momo now knew what it was like to have Nitori's lips graze his neck as he moaned—mind _all of that,_ this didn't have to be awkward.

"Well, I hate to break up this sweet, little moment of yours, but…"

But when Sousuke freaking Yamazaki showed up, standing on the small sand hill they fell off of, staring down at them with all the judgment of an apathetic Cupid postponing the inevitable, Momo and Nitori froze, or rather, continued to stay on top of each other, their minds blanking, their faces paling, their voices raising several octaves as they tried to laugh it off.

Man, what _was_ this Saturday?

"Heeeeyyy… Yamazaki-senpai…" Momo greeted. "Just… uh, roommate bonding?"

_I swear to God,_ Nitori thought, resenting that phrase entirely.

"Yeah," Sousuke nodded, "I'm sure."

Neither of the dimwitted fools knew what to do, nor did they have the strength to pick up their dignity and move away from each other. And Sousuke merely held his hands in his pockets as he wondered how long they'd remain in good ole missionary style, staring up at him as if he had caught them doing the nasty on the beach. If there was ever a moment to cement the thought that, yeah, his underclassmen were probably getting it on, it was this. But god, if they were trying to hide it, flirtatious wrestling on the beach in public was not exactly _subtle._

The silence between all three of them grew.

And because Momo talks when he's nervous, he asked, "So, uh, you need your radio back right now?"

"No," Sousuke said, observing Nitori fidget underneath Momo.

"So, uh," Momo continued, "enjoying the beach?"

"_Oh my god, Momo,_" Nitori shouted, "Get _off_ me!"

How could this day get any worse for Aiichirou Nitori, he wondered as he and Momo finally moved and stood up to level with Sousuke. Yet, it was curious as to why Sousuke was there in the first place, considering they hadn't announced where they were going when they left the academy. Was he looking for them? Did something happen?

"So, I'll just say it," Sousuke broke the silence. "I know about your paper cranes plan."

See, the reason Sousuke had no qualms lending his stereo to the duo was because he had every intent of following them. Considering this morning had brought up the discussion of an obscene amount of bread, an intimate shower, and a mysterious destination for the two, Sousuke was not about to let his underclassmen engage in some sketchy activities. And like the shadow glooming off in the distance, Sousuke lurked behind the two, following them to the beach, witnessing in mild disgust Momo's so-called performance art, and eavesdropping on their conversation with Nagisa Hazuki. He had dedicated four and a half hours of his life, four and a half hours he wished he could take back, watching these two idiots collect money for this crazy arts and craft stunt they were about to pull. Yet, from what he heard of the plan, he found noble. And when he finished explaining all of this, how he came to unravel their secrets right in front of them, he said, "So, is this like your send-off to all the third years?"

"Uh…" Momo and Nitori stammered, unsure of what to say.

"You're decorating the pool, and that other guy is going to help decorate the rest of the gym. I'm guessing all the bread," Sousuke said and pointed to the pile of loaves behind them, "is for sandwiches or something. You're throwing a party for the third years."

Momo and Nitori looked at each other, before chuckling nervously and responding with, "Ye… yeeeahh…"

Oh, halleluiah, Nitori rejoiced, for Sousuke had come up with actual logic that neither of them had for why they were performing this stunt. A send-off party for the third years with the main attraction of the paper crane pool. It was genius. The lucky bastards could only smile and shrug, nodding to all of the holes in Momo's schemes get patched up by Sousuke's common sense. Bless the man for making dreams come alive.

"So…" Momo twiddled his thumbs. "So, you're not going to tell on us, right?"

"Well," Sousuke tucked his lips into a half-frown, and said, "If you get caught, you mind get suspended for vandalizing the pool and trespassing after hours."

Oh. Right.

"But a pool covered in paper cranes is beautiful enough to make Rin cry, probably." Sousuke smirked, considering the thought. "Definitely."

Was it a (not so) secret pleasure of Sousuke's to see his best friend cry? Yeah.

"I'll help you," he said. "You're going to need to hide those cranes as you make them and they won't fit in your room. So, just give them to me and I'll handle it."

Momo beamed. Man, who knew how many people would be up for helping with the plan! Sure, they might have to cut some of the funds for the origami paper to buy some deli items to make sandwiches now, but all in the hands of proper party planning… now that Momo was hosting a party. A send-off party. Wait, should he buy a cake? Should he write a speech? He was probably going to have to borrow Sousuke's stereo again for music entertainment. What day should the party be? What time?

"There's so much to plan now," Momo whispered, reaching over to Nitori's shoulder. "Senpai, you can't let me do this alone."

"You haven't been giving me a choice."

But this was much more exciting than randomly putting something in the pool, Nitori felt. At least the paper cranes would be geared towards something good, a nice symbol of a peaceful future for all his upperclassmen, and there was something poetic about that.

So, after Sousuke helped them carry their supplies back to the dorm rooms, Nitori and Momo began their homework, both for school and the ultimate surprise party they were about to host. At last, Saturday could finally end and the start of something great awaited them in the morning.


	6. Part 6

**A/N: **My, my, how the time flies when I'm heavily distracted by the world. Sorry for the slightly longer wait, but hey, this chapter might make you folks happy. We're kicking up the levels, man (don't get too excited, these kids are dumb).

Enjoy.

* * *

Despite what most people thought, Momotarou Mikoshiba and Aiichirou Nitori had a good amount of similarities, the kind of traits you'd only discover by living with someone. They were both clutter kings, and if it weren't for the occasional hounding from clean-freak Rin Matsuoka, their reign amongst the valleys of their dirty laundry, mountains of junk, and textbook islands scattered across the floor would hold strong until graduation. Perhaps no one had ever told them the ole saying of _an organized room makes for an organized mind,_ because as every upperclassman who had ever had to deal with these two would know, these kids were neurotically charged.

It was as if the universe had aligned the planets to put two reckless, accident-prone dorks in the same dorm room in the hopes that they would somehow figure out how to survive. Nitori was more responsible, but forgetful. Momo remembered everything, but didn't do shit. They had two first aid kits because on the weekly, sometimes even on the daily, one of them would get hurt, all with the grace of flopping fishes hitting the deck. Momo always remembered to eat, unlike Nitori, but Nitori remembered the five food groups, unlike Momo, who more than once claimed the Triple-Cheeseburger with the works was the prime example of all five food groups and there was nothing Nitori could say to convince him otherwise. For what it was worth, these kids grew closer to each other just on the simple fact that they found someone just as bad at living as they were, and isn't that how most friendships start anyhow?

But perhaps the biggest similarity these two shared was the daily Russian roulette of whether they were morning people.

Both Nitori and Momo had a 50-50 shot of waking up ready for the day or dreading the sun's existence, and more often than not, whoever won the morning battle would have to drag the other out of bed—no soldier left behind. Mornings when neither of them wanted to wake up would only bring brief moral struggles as Nitori would mumble _we should go to school, Momo-kun_, and Momo would mutter back _we're already in school, we live here_, and that was that. Back to bed. That is, until Rin-senpai, who knew all too well about Nitori's morning gambles, would slam open the door and force the two to go to class.

So, knowing they cherished their slumbers, you could see how Sunday mornings were sacred, and you could understand why when Nitori rolled over in bed and found an eager Momo crouched down, peering into his sleepy soul, he sighed. One would think he'd scream, but that's assuming Nitori had never woken up to Momo inches away from his face before ready to scheme the world, and that'd just be a lie, wouldn't it.

"Wakey wakey, senpai," Momo cooed, poking at Nitori's nose.

"Not yet," Nitori groaned, tucking his head under the covers.

"No, no, _no,_" Momo said, tugging with Nitori for the sheets. "You _promised_ we'd go shopping first thing in the morning if I did my homework, Nitori-senpai, and I _did,_ so wake up!"

Yanking the covers off his senpai, Momo snickered at him as he curled up into a fetal position, shivering from the sudden wisp of breeze tickling his bare limbs. Days when Momo was the morning person on duty were particularly fun because all he had to do to wake up Nitori was pull out his beloved Pyunsuke in a jar and sing, "_Oh, Pyuuuuuunsuke~! Nitori-senpai wants to say good moooorning to you~!_"

These were the days Nitori vaguely hated Momotarou.

"Why can't I say good morning with Pyunsuke still in the jar?" Nitori whined, tucking his head under his pillow.

"But who could resist such a cute face?" Momo said, delicately pulling Pyunsuke out of his jar with his fingers. He slipped the little insect underneath Nitori's pillow. "Look at him!"

"I don't—_waahhh, no!_" Nitori jumped backwards so fast you could hear the onomatopoeic _slam_ of his back hitting the wall as he inched his knees and feet closer to him to get away from Momo's prized stag beetle, and he yelled, "He doesn't have a face!"

Momo gasped, and held Pyunsuke up to his heart.

"You take that back."

Nitori remembered the days when the loudest his mornings ever got was when Rin's alarm clock went off, and now here he was having to apologize to an insect.

And so began Sunday.

* * *

To get to the bulk store, Momo and Nitori had to take the metro slightly into the city, and despite being nine in the morning, the train was full. Huddled close together by the inner passenger pole, Momo's chin hovered above Nitori's temple, bobbing with the movements of the train, and would occasionally bump into him.

"Sorry, Nitori-senpai," Momo whispered, "I didn't know so many people would be here."

"It's okay."

Honestly, what was more concerning to Nitori was how small he felt, his eyes once again being at level with Momo's Adam's apple. Behind him bumped two bulky middle-aged men, who would grunt their apologies over their shoulders. They were sort of rude, seemingly uncaring of the cubic space they occupied with their legs spread at a wide stance and their tendency to step back into Nitori, pushing him against Momo. It seemed everything was bumping into Nitori, bullying him in jerky directions—and it wasn't as if he was _that_ small, but suddenly the world seemed so big. And this metro cart was too crowded, especially for a Sunday morning—why were there so many people pushing close against him?

He wanted to push back against the middle-aged men, but let's face it, he could barely fight against Momo in a wrestling match, much less dominate over these hunky masses, probably two bodyguards straight of the yakuza. He couldn't even tell if other people could realize that he was slowly getting crushed—did they even care that he might suffocate here? Meanwhile all he could really see was Momo's cool breathing as he inhaled and exhaled like a normal person. This wasn't that bad, Nitori thought, trying to comfort himself, trying to deny that he was slightly on the verge of hyperventilating, that everything would be all right if he could just get some room and it would be totally acceptable to ask for more room from these scary men behind him that were sort of trying to kill him. Sure, it didn't help that Nitori felt like he was shrinking, and that maybe the railroad tracks made the metro shaky and dizzying, and that his chest grew tight and short of breath, and oh man, things were _not_ okay right now, but it could be okay if Nitori just _focused_ and—

"Hey," Momo thumped his forehead down onto Nitori's, locking eyes. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

It was blaringly obvious that Nitori was not at all okay by the way his eyes shifted side to side and his shoulders hunched with each accidental push the guys behind him gave. Still, Nitori had never really been this nervous before, so Momo wasn't quite sure of what to do and figured immediate distraction was his best bet as he thudded his head with his senpai's, hoping a soft smile would calm him down.

"It's crowded," Nitori muttered, clutching his chest.

_Ah,_ Momo realized.

It took approximately two seconds for Momotarou to grip onto Nitori's shoulders and twirl them both around so that Nitori stood closer to the gripping pole away from the men behind him. Taking a wide stepping stance to brace himself against the bumping crowd, Momo continued to hover his chin over his gentle senpai's head and said, "There we go. Better?"

It was still crowded, but the world had shrunken back to normal and the only tall thing apparent was the happy-go-lucky redhead towering above him as per usual.

"Yeah," he said, nodding as he leaned in to the comfort of his kouhai. "Thanks."

"Ugh," Momo plopped his chin down onto Nitori's temple, which surprised him, and groaned out, "This train ride is so long when you have to stand…"

"Uh," Nitori crossed his vision as he looked up at Momo's head, wincing from how unexpectedly heavy it was. "Um…"

It figured. Sure enough the guy who had just rescued Nitori from furthering his downward spiral into claustrophobia was now invading his personal space, which at this point Nitori chuckled at because how could he have expected anything else. And so he poked Momo's chest and said, "Don't lean on me."

"Wahh," Momo whined, "but your head's so comfy."

With every fidget of Nitori's head went Momo's chin, pure deadweight.

"And your head is so heavy!"

"Yeah, but you're not scared anymore, are you?" Momo nuzzled his chin down onto Nitori's head, stopping him from fussing around as he stood in shock. "Don't worry, Nitori-senpai. I can keep you safe."

A faint blush colored him amazed as Nitori tucked himself under Momo's chin, his face buried in his hands as he leaned onto Momo's chest. Ahh, who _says_ something like that? Most of the time Momo sputtered out nonsense, but then there were times where the kid would say something profoundly wise or undeniably romantic and Nitori never knew what to say, just always blushed, stood there in awe, and murmured, "Momo-kun…"

This happened so regularly Nitori did actually wonder why people didn't take Momo a bit more seriously.

"I mean, one time I punched Nii-chan in the face and I'm still alive, so," Momo laughed, "I think I have good chances at winning a fight. Maybe—no, _yeah_, I can kick anybody's ass!"

And then Nitori remembered how much of a dork his kouhai was.

But still, Momo was right, the train ride wasn't as bad now that he had shielded Nitori from the crowd. It was odd how comfortable he felt tucked under the crook of Momo's neck, another intimate moment to add to their list of so-called "roommate bonding," that Nitori suppressed the idea that maybe yesterday's morning shower sort of… changed things? Why else would they be so unfazed? Perhaps showering with your roommate truly opens the door to a natural bond.

He looked up at Momo, who continued to rest his chin on Nitori's head as he looked out the train window. He wondered why none of this bothered him at all.

* * *

Momo _loved_ the bulk store. Ever since he was little. It was economically savvy. It was industrially built. It required a _member's card._ He loved how vastly huge the bulk store was, since it was more of a factory than a store, and loved how he could buy fifty boxes of cereal for virtually the price of one. He loved that he could choose from a shopping cart or a _moving wagon_, ready to buy the whole damn store if he wanted to—and if it weren't for the fact that his mother threatened to take away the family member's card if he abused it, Momo wasn't gonna lie, he would have tried.

"Okay!" He whipped out a shopping cart from the stack and hopped in. "Our budget is 8,500¥, and we have a mission to use about 80% of it on origami paper, so let's go!"

Nitori stared at Momo sitting inside the shopping cart, his arm stretched in the air, pointing onward.

"Let's go!"

No one moved.

"Nitori-senpai," Momo side-glanced him, "um, I'm gonna… need you to push the cart." He tittered, hoping he didn't offend. "Please?"

Rolling his eyes, Nitori beckoned to Momo's silly desire and began pushing the cart towards the Arts & Crafts aisle, where they strolled down the long corridor of various office supplies, art supplies, and paper. Upon finding the origami paper, Momo stood up in the cart, to which worried Nitori said, "Oy! Momo-kun! Get down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"I'll be fine if you keep holding the cart—_ooh!_ Nitori-senpaiii, they have all sorts of cool patterns!" Momo began collecting as many bricks of origami paper packages in his arms, each a stack of 500 on sale for buy 4, get 1 free. "I'm gonna get one of each!"

"Be careful!"

Nitori's cell phone buzzed. Keeping one hand on the cart's handlebar to stabilize it, Nitori answered the call, "Hello?"

_"Ai-chan! So, I'm buying balloons over here with Rei-chan, right? And we can't decide on which ones to buy. Rei wants to be **classy** or whatever and buy the white and black ones with some silver ones thrown in since that's your school's color scheme **I guess**, but **I**_ _think we should get all sorts of colors since you're gonna have paper cranes, and there're some animal shaped balloons here too, so obviously that's cuter—"_

_"But if you have colorful balloons, it will take away from the paper cranes' beauty. By having a more grayscale variety of balloons, the focus will be on the initial centerpie—"_

_"Blah blah, what are you talking about, Rei-chan? Colorful balloons will only show how colorful the cranes are! Right, Ai-chan?"_

"Um," Nitori said, barely grasping who was talking on the phone.

_"**Exactly! **Ai-chan says he prefers the colorful balloons, so I win, Rei-chan!"_

"Er, I—" Nitori stuttered, looking up at Momo who was trying to balance too many origami packages in his arms. "Momo! Put that stuff down!"

_"Whaaat? That can't possibly be! Give me the phone, Nagisa-kun! Surely Nitori-san wouldn't be so tacky to choose that."_

_"Are you saying I'm tacky?"_

_"Uh… N-no…"_

"Guys, I can't…" Nitori said, torn between whom to focus his attention on, until Momo started losing his balance. "Oh god, Momo-kun!"

Or so he thought, as he watched his heart attack of a kouhai stick out his tongue as he bent down and set the origami packages in the cart before saying, "Nah, I'm all right."

_"Ai-chaaaan! I'm putting you on speaker phone! Tell Rei that you prefer colorful balloons!"_

"Who's on the phone with you?" Momo asked, overhearing the loud screams coming from Nitori's phone as he held it from his ear at a distance.

Nitori covered the microphone end of his cell phone and said, "It's Nagisa-san. He wants to know if we want colorful or grayscale balloons."

"Why not both?"

Nitori shrugged and responded to Nagisa, "Er… Why not both?"

_"Both?!" _cried both Nagisa and Rei, apparently appalled by the compromise.

"Tell them it's a party now," Momo said. "Oh! And ask them if they know a place to buy a cake."

Nitori nodded. "By the way, Nagisa-san, we've decided to throw the third-years a going-away party."

_"A party? I like the way you think, Ai-chan. Go big or go home, am I right?" _Nagisa then whispered into the phone, _"If you get expelled for all this, I'll put in a good word for you here at Iwatobi, okay? I'll take care of everything."_

_"Ex—expelled?! Don't tell me Nitori-san hasn't gotten school permission to do this! He could destroy his academic career!"_

"Uh… We're going to try to avoid that, but… anyway, do you know any good bakeries?"

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'll text you the addresses of my favorites—actually, no! I'll take you myself. We'll try the cakes together, it'll be fun!"_

"Oh," Nitori hesitated, "that's all right… You don't have to do that…"

_"Nonsense, we'll pick out the cake. When's this party?"_

Nitori nodded over to Momo, "He wants to know when the party is."

"Saturday, around noon."

"Saturday," Nitori answered. "Around noon."

_"Okay! On Wednesday, we'll go cake shopping to order it, okay, Ai-chan?"_

"O-Okay…"

_"Might I recommend picking out a sponge ca—"_

_"See you, Ai-chan~!"_

_"Hey—!"_

Nagisa hung up, letting Nitori focus his attention back to Momo, who had filled the shopping cart with ten packages of origami paper, a total of 5,000 potential cranes. Dear god, Nitori shuddered at the concept of hand-folding such a gross amount, but even more disgusting was the fact that the entire load only cost 3,200¥, which was way below their budget, leaving more room for decorations and food (much to Momo's delight).

Still, now was a matter of how to procure all of these cranes into existence within a week.

* * *

Hours.

_Hours_ had gone by of Momo nonstop folding paper cranes on the floor, trying to make his quota of 833 cranes before going to bed. Nitori tried to help, sure, but his hand cramped and he got bored, and frankly, this was insane. He propped up his laptop on his bed so Momo could see and played movies, which only ended up distracting _him_ and not Momo, who had folded so many cranes that he was now capable of doing it without even looking down at his hands.

"Eat more of your food," Nitori nagged, pointing at his take-in meal he brought from the cafeteria for Momo.

Earlier in the day Nitori had taken the twelve loaves of bread still leftover to Sousuke, who had convinced one of the cafeteria ladies to let them store the bread in the freezer until Friday so they wouldn't stale by the party. Nitori didn't know how Sousuke managed to accomplish this and Sousuke didn't explain, but he also hadn't explained where he was going to store the paper cranes, which he said he would pick up every morning. A man of many mysteries, Nitori concluded, and figured he probably shouldn't ask.

"Feed me," Momo said, staring blankly at the computer screen, which played some sports anime about surfing Nitori watched from time to time. "We should pick up surfing."

"Okay, one, I'm not feeding you," Nitori said. "And two, we're not going surfing. You don't even know how."

"But it looks _so cool_, Nitori-senpai!"

The only way to truly convince Momotarou to take a break from folding paper cranes was having Nitori take over as he ate, and they took turns as they continued watching the surfing anime. Yet, midnight crept up on them and the school week started again the next morning, so Nitori shut off his laptop to turn in for the night, much to Momo's disappointment (they were only six episodes away from finishing the second season, which didn't seem _so bad_).

Momo, meanwhile, kept folding paper cranes. Crane after crane after crane.

It was half past midnight and he was folding paper cranes.

It was one in the morning and he was still making cranes.

It was a quarter to two and Momo finally yawned and realized he would have only four hours of sleep tonight, _maybe._

It was two-thirty and Momo understood he needed to reevaluate his life choices.

"Oh no," Momo looked up at the top bunk and considered _all the work_ it would take for his body to get up there, and then peered ahead of him to his peaceful, sleeping senpai, and whispered, "Psst… Nitori-senpai…"

"Hmm?" Nitori hummed, not quite awake in the slightest.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Huh?"

"Can I _sleep_ with you?"

"Is your…" Nitori yawned, snuggling into his pillow. "_mm, _bed… broken?"

"No, but I'm tired and the bed is too high."

"Okay…" Frankly Momo was surprised it was that easy to convince Nitori, even more so that he would say, "Get in, then…"

And with one lazy scooch closer to the wall, Nitori attempted to pat the space on the bed in front of him to invite Momo, but really, he pat once and forgot what he was doing as he started to drift back into dreamland. There was a high chance Nitori wasn't even fully conscious, that he might have been sleep-talking, but Momo didn't care and figured he'd deal with the reprimands in the morning. For now, he crawled into bed with the sleeping boy, tucking himself under the covers and cooed, "Goodnight, senpai."

"Mmhmm." Nitori rolled over to the other side, gone, a soft snore escaping his puckered lips.

Now, Momo knew this was risky because Momo tended to… sprawl. And drool. And toss and turn. And basically, Momo knew he was the worst bed buddy to have, as he would learn from childhood sleepovers, so it was imperative that Momo attempt with all his might to remember Nitori sleeping next to him so as to avoid slapping him in the face, rolling on top of him, crushing him, drooling on him, whatever crazy thing he did in his sleep—it was Momo's only prayer that night to just conk out and sleep like a rock in one position for four hours.

And with this final thought, he fell asleep.

* * *

Six in the morning was probably when Momo and Nitori woke up, Sousuke thought, so he knew the chances of them being awake before then were slim. This was obvious after knocking on the door with no response. Gently, he opened their dorm room door, noticing the lights were still off. It was a bit important no one knew he was even here, so he quietly shut the door behind him before turning his attention to his underclassmen, and he said, "Hey—"

And that's when Sousuke noticed there were two people in the bottom bunk.

That Nitori and Momo were sleeping together, tangled in each other's arms.

Not very gracefully, really, what with Momo's mouth wide open as he drooled on the pillow, a pool of saliva just short of sliding down onto Nitori's head. Nitori's mouth smeared against Momo's neck, half-open as he snoozed, his arms and legs laced with Momo, whose body attempted to sheet itself over the tiny boy, almost pressing onto him panini-style. And yet they seemed to be comfortable, with the blanket weaved between them.

But wow, Sousuke thought. They were already at this level in their relationship.

In the corner of his eye, Sousuke noticed a garbage bag filled with paper cranes, and so like a rogue with a mission, he snatched it up, mentally bid adieu to his underclassmen, and headed for the door. It would be the soft moan Nitori let out that would make Sousuke freeze in his tracks for a moment and look over his shoulder, slightly afraid of what he would see.

Nitori had curled up under Momo's arms, and then murmured, "I'm cold…"

And Momo, apparently stirred enough to even hear that, swung his leg over Nitori, bringing the blanket up with him, and cocooned the both of them under the sheets.

Sousuke gripped onto the door handle.

These fucking kids.


	7. Part 7

**A/N: **Hey there. **Part 7 **might be on the shorter side because I'm having a little trouble writing the scenes after it (and I think they'd make more sense just putting them with the next chapter), but hopefully it's still up to par.

On the bright side, it's about about to get real domestic. And then awkward, but _first_, domestic.

Enjoy.

* * *

When Momo shut his eyes last night and fell asleep, he was lying on his back, hoping to make like Dracula and sleep with his hands clasped together over his chest. This lasted maybe ten minutes. See, sharing a bed with someone had brought back the days when he would sleep with his older siblings, usually when he got scared or sad, or sometimes when he just didn't feel like walking back to his room. And from each sibling, Momo picked up different sleeping habits—from his brother, he picked up a wide sprawl, arms and legs outstretched in every which way, but from his _sister,_ Momo picked up… spooning, latching, cradling.

So when Momo fell asleep on his back, it took about ten minutes _maybe_ before he found himself rolling over to one side and immediately latching onto Nitori's back. And Nitori, who was far too deep in his REM cycles to even care what was happening, simply went with it.

And so began the puzzle piece ballet that was Momo and Nitori's sleeping positions.

One moment they were spooning, the next they were back to back. One moment Nitori mistook Momo's chest as a pillow, which only triggered Momo's instinctual habit to cradle Nitori, and the next they were in reverse with Nitori's fingers resting on his kouhai's cheek. Their knees locked, their legs laced, their feet tucked themselves between each other. Ever restless, their arms draped over one another—over their heads, their waists, their hips, over everywhere. Countless times they tickled their noses with each other's hair. They nuzzled closer to each other because they were warm, they grew used to each other because they were comfy, and they probably didn't mind all the tossing and turning because they didn't mind each other at all. One time their lips brushed, and maybe their eyes fluttered open for a brief second, but they were still fast asleep, so all either of them did was let out a soft giggle.

Perhaps neither of them would admit it, but this was the best sleep they had ever had.

And then the alarm clock went off.

Nitori was first to stir, his eyes squinting as he took in the fact that both he and Momo were cocooned by the blanket, that Momo's face was mere millimeters away from his, that Momo was drooling on the pillow. And so, slightly annoyed, Nitori cleared his throat and muttered, "Momo-kun."

To which Momo sniffed and grunted, "Unn."

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Sleeping," said Momo, whose brows furrowed as his ears picked up the growing annoyance of Nitori's cell phone alarm. He wiped his mouth and said, "Or trying to."

Today's morning roulette had determined that neither of them wanted to leave the bed, which was solidified as Nitori muttered _whatever_, blindly reached out of the blanket cocoon with his hand patting the top of the mini-fridge that rested adjacent to their bunk bed, and picked up his cell phone to press snooze. It was too early for this shit and Nitori just didn't care. He didn't care that Momo's leg anchored itself over him or that his arms were hugging the redhead close to his chest so that he could nuzzle into the crook of Momo's neck—because to be honest, this was the comfiest damn position Nitori had ever found himself in, like _holy shit, _was this why people loved cuddling? Because sign him up for morning cuddles, this was _amazing._ Not that he'd ever say that out loud.

Ten minutes later, the alarm went off again.

"You didn't turn it off," Momo whined, assuming his turn to reach out for the cell phone. "How could you not turn it off?"

Nitori yawned. "It's Monday."

"_So?_" Momo peeked his head from out of the covers to read Nitori's cell phone screen and turned off the alarm. With squinted eyes, he barely noticed that Nitori got a text from Sousuke, and so he said, "Yamazaki-senpai texted you."

"Don't read my…" Ah, screw it, Nitori still didn't care. "What did he say?"

Momo rolled onto his back, dragging Nitori with him slightly so that Nitori's chin rested on his shoulder, and brought the cell phone back inside the blanket cocoon. He read, "Er… 'Picked up the cranes. Didn't wake you because well…' And that's it." And suddenly the ellipsis struck a reality in Momo. "I guess he saw us sleeping together."

Nitori groaned.

"I wonder what Yamazaki-senpai must think…"

"Really," Nitori retorted. "It's pretty _obvious_ what he thinks."

With a wide yawn, Momo stretched out his arms, making sure to leave Nitori's cell phone back on the mini-fridge, and shrugged. They would worry about this later, much like how they would worry about getting caught skipping school later, Momo figured, ready to snuggle into bed again. One could say for a brief moment, Nitori and Momo knew what a truly peaceful morning could be, and they wondered if it was weird to enjoy it this much.

And then a pounding sounded at their door.

"Oh no, it's Rin," Nitori whispered.

"If we stay quiet," Momo whispered back, "maybe he'll think we're gone."

"That never works and you _know_ that."

"AI," Rin shouted, pounding on the door. "MOMO. WAKE UP, YOU LAZY ASSES."

"Oh god, he's gonna come in here," Nitori tried to make his voice softer, which only served to be just barely more audible than a squeak. "Quick, get out."

"No, no, I have a better idea," Momo said, curling himself into Nitori. "Come on, get closer. We'll pretend we're the sheets. He'll never know."

"He'll totally know."

"No he won't, come _on._"

"UGH, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS." Rin began to twist the doorknob. "I'M COMING IN AND DRAGGING YOU OUT."

With a panicked thought, Nitori followed Momo's stupid plan, hugging close and curling into a ball under the blanket, making sure none of them peeped out. This was so stupid. They were clearly under the blanket. They were gonna get caught and in the _worst_ way.

"GET UP." Rin stormed into their dorm, taking notice of Momo's empty bunk, which surprised him because usually he had to wake the peach punk up with the loudest voice he could muster. "Where's Momo?"

The intensity of Momo and Nitori's silence was so high, it was almost impressive and might have tricked anyone that no one was in the room, that is, if it weren't so obvious that at least some_one_ was under the sheets.

"Ai." Rin, therefore, was not amused. "I know you're under there."

_Shit,_ Nitori thought. This was so bad. What would Rin even think catching him and Momo in bed together this early in the morning? He had to come up with something, anything, just to get Rin to leave the room, and if he had any balls, today was the day to use them. So with a feeble voice, he said, "I'm sick, Rin… Don't come near me…"

At the very least, don't pull up the covers.

"Right. You were fine yesterday," said Rin. He began to observe the odd bumps from under the blankets. Nitori wasn't tall enough for where certain limbs seemed to be, nor that wide, which did make him wonder if something was wrong. He didn't look right. "Hey, come from out of there. Let me check."

"No, _no_," Nitori pleaded, his grip on the blankets tightening as both he and Momo stared into each other's eyes, bracing for sheer utter doom. "I just need sleep, it's okay—"

"Come on, let me—" Rin tugged on the sheets, but was shocked to feel the strength Nitori seemed to have in keeping them from lifting, as if he had the strength of two people. "_Hey_, let me _check_, Ai!"

"No, _really, uh,_" Nitori stumbled with his words, adding coughs to perhaps be more convincing, but this was it. This was the end. "I need to _steam_ under the blankets—you'll, you'll let out the steam!"

"That doesn't make any sense." Rin anchored his foot on the edge of the bunk bed and readied himself to yank the covers off—there was _no way_ he was weaker than Nitori, and especially while the kid said he was _sick._ And with one final tug, he shouted, "What the hell is up with you—"

The covers slipped from under Nitori and Momo's fingers, a scandal born.

"Uh," Momo looked up at Rin, "I can explain."

"MOMO?"

There were so many things to think as Rin held the covers over to one side, balanced on one heel and gradually registering the fact that Momo and Nitori were cuddled together on the bed. A horde of questions raced through his mind—why was Momo in Ai's bed? Why was Momo hiding? Oh, he knew why Momo was hiding, but why was that even a situation? Did this have anything to do with them showering together? Holy shit, were they really together? Wasn't this a little fast? Did they _do_ things? Yesterday they went out and then came back to the dorm and cooped themselves up inside for the rest of the day, but he didn't know why—_was this why? _

Wait, but if they fooled around yesterday, like _all day, _then were these goddamned lovebirds trying to skip school to do that _again?_

"THE HELL IS THIS," Rin shouted, immediately gripping onto Momo's shirt and yanking him off the bed so that he fell onto the floor. "Oh _no_, you two are _not_ skipping school just so you both can honeymoon it all day long!"

"No, no, no!" Nitori bounced up to his knees, his hands waving frantically. "You've misunderstood, Rin-senpai!"

"_Ow…_" Momo rubbed his butt and whined, "Rin-_senpai_, it's just one _day_!"

"One day, huh?" Rin crossed his arms. "Yesterday you two stayed in your room all day doing… you know what, I don't even want to know—and now you're sleeping together! _Guys._"

Momo and Nitori glanced at each other—because _they_ knew all they did yesterday was make paper cranes for the surprise party and marathon hardcore-style the surfing anime, literally nothing else, but they couldn't reveal _all_ of that or the party would be ruined. So with some hesitation yet on the same mental agreement that this _was_ the truth, they said, "We watched anime…"

"You watched anime," Rin said, his tone narrowing in disbelief, "_all_ day?"

Momo nodded, sticking true to their alibi, and explained, "Yeah, it's this show called _Wavetech _and it's about… surfing and some dystopian reality—it's really cool, you should…" Momo cringed at Rin's glare. "You should… watch it?"

Nitori grinned, adding to their claims with, "Yeah, the characters are really nice." But his grin quickly wiped away when Rin focused his gaze on him just then. "Uh, um, Ko-Kogami Sota… is my favorite?"

Honestly, it was very possible that was all they did, which pissed Rin off, but he didn't buy it. These two were getting _way_ too close lately, which was fine if they were into that or whatever—he didn't care, he understood—but not if it was going to interrupt their studies and their place in the swim club. _God,_ these kids were so reckless. They started experimenting and suddenly nothing else mattered in the world, and it was so typical that they'd sink into puppy love, what with Momo's diehard passion and Nitori's tendency to obsess over anything he liked. Ugh, Rin was probably going to have to watch over these two, wasn't he?

He let out a huge sigh, calming himself down so the fools could ease up, and said, "Fine, whatever. Just get ready and _go to school_. You guys love sleep too much. What are you going to do when I'm not here to wake you up?"

And Momo cheekily grinned as he answered, "Sleep."

To which Rin kicked him in the butt.

"Ow!"

* * *

Things got painfully awkward.

See, because after Rin left, the peaceful mood Nitori and Momo woke up in vanished, as if their cocoon of blankets being ripped off of them served more as the awakening of their sexual tension, and things got _weird._

When they began to get dressed, they faced away from each other—not that they faced each other when they got dressed, but they were trying not to think about each other—not that they actively _thought_ about each other when they get dressed because that would be weird, but so many things had happened over the weekend between them—not that _anything happened_ between them, but oh… perhaps they just wanted to stop thinking. They kept peeking over their shoulders at each other, occasionally letting their eyes wander, only to get nervous about letting their eyes _wander_ and turn their heads back around. A self-conscious level of intimacy befell them as they replayed certain events in their heads—when they showered, when they wrestled, when they tangled with each other in bed, and did they accidentally kiss while sleeping or was that a dream? Oh god, did they actually _dream_ about _kissing_?

"Ha, ha," Momo broke the deadening silence, and nervously said, "Man, Rin-senpai… never gives us a break, right?"

Nitori clenched his fists, because all these misunderstandings were because of Momo in the first place, but he couldn't even fault him because each time Nitori allowed it to happen, which made him uneasy. This morning in bed, nestled into Momo's chest, Nitori compared it to how comfortable he felt when Momo had eased his mind on the metro, and he didn't know what to do with this.

"Do you think we're getting too close?" he asked, unsure if whether he should.

"We're not doing anything," Momo answered, but anyone could tell the same question had popped up inside his brain as well.

"Yeah." Nitori nodded.

But what would have happened if Rin hadn't burst through the door, they wondered. They would have gone back to sleep for a little. They would have woken up again and chatted, maybe finally pop their heads from under the sheets. They might have eaten cereal and watched another episode of _Wavetech_ in bed, and then consider going to second period. And maybe they would have cuddled more, maybe they wouldn't, but it wouldn't have felt weird either way. It would have felt… normal.

They weren't doing anything weird.

It all felt pretty normal.

"Did," Momo hesitated to ask this, even though it was a relatively acceptable question to ask, and rubbed his neck as he continued, "Did you sleep well last night?"

But was it weird that everything felt normal?

Nitori nodded, and said, "Yeah."


	8. Part 8

**A/N: **Holy shit, **Part 8 **took way longer to write than I had anticipated, but it's also _mega long, _so it balances out, right? Ah, but, I do apologize for the longer wait than usual. Also, last weekend everything I ever loved decided to update and I was in a fanatic frenzy, so. Yeah. Plus, some personal things are happening this week, but never mind that.

Anyway, this chapter, I guess I have a couple notes.

1. Hell of a lot of Samezuka minor character headcanons going on here, which means sassy swimming boys, tbh. Samezuka, more like _Sass-_sezuka. That's not even a good pun but it's 7:37am and I have been up all night trying to finish this, so I do not even care.

2. I named Mikoshiba's sister. I've been trying to avoid this because she doesn't have a canon name, but the time has come. So now, for me, her name is Yukiko, which means "rare child," because _ha,_ she's _rare_, so rare we only know about her because of the first drama cd. Plus, "Yuki" is a unisex nickname. I put some thought into it, okay.

3. This might be because I'm tired, but I hope this chapter is good. Next chapter though, man, next chapter is gonna be a trip.

Enjoy.

* * *

What Nitori and Momo needed was some time apart, so perhaps going to class that Monday morning was a _good_ thing, a necessary distraction. They _had_ been spending almost every waking moment of the past three days together, so maybe what they felt wasn't the beginning of… _anything_, but rather the feeling they'd have if they were trapped in an elevator in a sitcom or something.

So as Momo said his goodbyes to Nitori at the hallway to enter his classroom, he shrugged off his worries and sat down at his desk. It was just four hours of sleeping with the guy anyway—if anything, it was just an extended nap. Sure, maybe at one point Momo woke up a little and noticed that Nitori was spooning him, which was funny because how could such a small person spoon him, he thought. And yeah, maybe it was warm and kind of gave him a sense of security, the way Nitori's arm rested over his abdomen, a presence over his gut that lulled him back to sleep with a smile resting on his face, but this was Nitori-_senpai_, so naturally he'd feel some sort of reassurance from the guy. It was just what senpais _did,_ be all… calming and shit.

Honestly, how cliché would it even be if Momo started to fall for his _senpai,_ right?

Momo didn't want to think about it.

"Hey."

Sitting down next to Momotarou was his swim mate, Toru Iwashimizu, first-year breaststroke blondie with the hardened personality of a prima donna sipping lemonade, unsweetened. Very few words were spoken between the two, mainly because Momo was a little scared of him, was slightly under the impression that he'd turn into stone if he made eye contact with him, was never quite sure if Iwashimizu even _liked_ him. Oh, they were civil with each other as teammates certainly, and one time Momo lent Iwashimizu a pencil in class when he forgot his, which Momo never got back, which he didn't _mind_—it was just a pencil—but that happened. Just on normal circumstances, it was odd for Iwashimizu to speak to Momo, let alone greet him casually as if they did this on the daily.

"Hey…" Momo said, cautiously setting his notebook down on his desk as he watched his swim mate sit down in his own.

But Iwashimizu wasn't greeting Momo, rather he was merely signaling that a conversation was starting, that questions needed to be answered. Because while Momotarou Mikoshiba and Aiichirou Nitori lived in their own personal wackadoodle world, there were sectors of the boarding school—namely the entirety of the Samezuka swim team—that were deeply curious by what the slapstick couple were doing. Still, Toru Iwashimizu was no gossiping hen. Everyone has their side of the story after all, even if it were blatantly obvious that _someone_ was getting laid.

"So," Iwashimizu brushed a curl away from his eyes and slouched into his chair as he got straight to the point, "What's the deal with you and Nitori-senpai?"

And here Momo thought this was going to be a nice morning.

With hesitation, he asked, "Why?"

"You know why."

The thing about Iwashimizu is he had approximately three facial expressions that Momo knew of: his neutral bitch face, _pissed_, and the sly smirk that could easily translate as snarky or murderous, Momo couldn't tell. And while with any other student this conversation could have been frat boy kiss talk, Momo partially wondered if Iwashimizu had ulterior motives to getting the details—not that there _were_ any, with exception to the now-known fact from Saturday morning's shower that Nitori possessed an ass worthy of hanging in The Lourve, but that was… private. Still, Momo felt bad for being so suspicious of his teammate. Iwashimizu was probably nice, maybe.

"Uh, nothing," Momo answered, then added, "I don't know what you've heard, but—"

"But you _showered _together," Iwashimizu interrupted.

"Yeah, well—"

"And then spent all day yesterday with him in your room."

"We were only—"

"And you _slept_ with him." He gave a careless wave of his hand. "That's what I've _heard_, at least. Who knows."

Honestly, Iwashimizu wasn't trying to bombard the panicked gingersnap that was his swim mate, but here lied the rumored evidence and on some level, Iwashimizu was just trying to get the facts straight. Even for roommates, Mikoshiba and Nitori did spend an awful lot of time together (Iwashimizu barely talked with his, except to mention when waffles were being served for breakfast, which was just something any decent person would _mention_), so he figured maybe something was actually going on between the two. They were both kind of weird, so why not.

"Okay, _but,_" Momo stuttered, trying to gather his thoughts as he held his notebook firmly in his hands. How did he even hear about the sleeping thing? "You bring up good points, _uh—but—_"

"Yeah?"

This wasn't a big deal, Momo told himself, _so don't make it a big deal._ Man, everyone was just on their case lately. Freaking last week no one even paid attention to what Momo and Nitori did, but they do a series of slightly homoerotic activities together and suddenly _everyone_ needs to know what's going on between the swimming dorks, _huh._ Had no one ever heard of privacy? But see, if Nitori-senpai were here, he would have easily, rationally, calmly explained how everything was a total misunderstanding, which they would all laugh at on Saturday when the secret paper crane surprise party would be unveiled to everyone—and little ole Momo over here wouldn't have had to panic about ruining everything whilst possibly implying some adulterated romance as he said, "But we're _roommates._"

Iwashimizu cocked a brow. Because they were roommates, huh. His eyes rolled over. It figured that the spunky little bro of former Captain Mikoshiba was probably a little shy about coming out, but like, they went to an all-boys boarding school. It wasn't as if this was some radical concept.

"You don't have to be so nervous," Iwashimizu said, letting out a cool breath. Maybe all Mikoshiba needed was knowing he wasn't alone. "If I boarded with Nitori-senpai, I'd probably bang him, too."

And there it was.

Out in the open.

Shit hit the fan.

"Wh—Wh—_What?_" Momo _tried_ to laugh it off. "Whoa, wow—what?—_crazy_, that's… that's a thought, crazy, _what?_"

What could Momotarou even _say_ to that?

What could Momotarou even _think_ about that?

—_banging Nitori-senpai._

_WHOA._

"Although, to be honest," Iwashimizu shrugged, "I always thought he was gonna go for Matsuoka-senpai. You know, the way he acts around him." He smirked back at Momo. "I heard he roomed with him last year."

It was safe to say that Momo's mind was being repeatedly _blown_ ten times over with each and every single sentence Iwashimizu said. He gripped onto his desk just to confirm that it was still there, his only proof that the world was not, in fact, shattering around him as Iwashimizu landed a series of gossip bombs onto his brain. So many statements, so many _feelings, _Momo just sat there in his desk, observing the curly-haired messenger bring his feet up to the edge of his seat as he slouched and waited for class to begin. He couldn't tell if Iwashimizu was trying to mess with him, the way his face softened into its neutral bored state again. The guy was always a little hard to read, and yet Momo couldn't help but feel this sense of support from the guy, as if this was the beginning of them as bros bonding, as if Iwashimizu was saying, _good for you, Mikoshiba._

"Anyway, I was just," Iwashimizu side-eyed Momo, "_wondering._"

Momotarou just needed to calm down. What he heard was shocking, sure, but it shouldn't have been _that_ shocking if nothing was going on, right? No need to let his thoughts go wild or skew his memories or wonder about anything. All Momo had to do was calm down and think about—

_—banging Nitori-senpai._

A tingle set off in his groin.

_Holy shit._

Okay, if this was some sort of twisted sexual awakening, now was _not_ the goddamned time, but it wouldn't have been an issue if Iwashimizu hadn't brought these weird thoughts into his head _anyway._ Momo thought they were teammates, man, _what the fuck. _And with this panicked notion that shit was about to _real_ awkward if he didn't do anything, Momo squeezed his legs together out of fear and slammed his head onto the desk.

"Hmm?" Iwashimizu stared at Momo planking his chest forward onto the wooden surface. "You okay there, Mikoshiba?"

Poor Momo's voice raised three octaves as he said, "I'm fine!"

At first, Iwashimizu was confused and furrowed his brows as he watched Momo continue to press his face into his desktop, clearly in deep discomfort. His legs were shut tight and his feet tapped the floor like a nervous, thumping rabbit ready to be chased by the fox, and Iwashimizu merely observed him with half-lidded eyes before an epiphany struck him. Oh man, what if the peach boy wonder actually _hadn't_ done anything his silver sidekick? What if Momotarou Mikoshiba had never done anything with anyone at _all_?

Oh, this was beautiful.

"Mikoshiba-san," said Iwashimizu, a playful leer creeping onto his face. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"You're so mean, Iwa-san!" Momo groaned, labeling Iwashimizu as confirmed enemy in his mind, no doubt about it.

For a brief moment, Iwashimizu vaguely felt like a dick for striking such inner turmoil within Momotarou's heart, but how was he supposed to know that he had fired a canon at dumb ducks in the water? Perhaps it was a good thing he disrupted the peace between them and brought forth what everyone else seemed to see. So, continuing to plant the seed, Iwashimizu sighed, "Ahh, don't worry, Mikoshiba-san. I bet Nitori-senpai hasn't kissed anyone either."

This did not make Momo feel better.

Oh, he just wanted class to start. Wasn't he and Nitori running late to class anyway? How was it that he had enough time before the final school bell for Iwashimizu to turn his world upside with a sexuality crisis and it wasn't even eight in the freaking morning yet? Not cool, man. _Not cool._

Momo could only imagine what Nitori was going through, knowing that Nitori shared class with two second-year swim mates. What gossip would be shed onto his poor gentle senpai, he wondered?

"—maybe you should try it."

"Huh?" Momo shifted his head to rest his right cheek on his desktop as he faced the blond devil that might have ruined his life, and asked, "Sorry, what?"

"If you've never kissed someone," said Iwashimizu, who feathered his hands in the air as he spoke to demonstrate how silly he considered this whole thing, "then maybe you should kiss Nitori-senpai."

Momo stared at him.

And Iwashimizu smiled as he hummed, "Just a thought."

* * *

Nitori rushed up the stairway, a little ashamed of himself for running short of breath after only two flights of stairs, and entered his classroom with a hand clutching his chest. Glancing at the clock, he realized he still had five minutes left to spare and relaxed as he walked over to his seat in the middle of the classroom, right behind Shouta Nakagawa and to the right of Kazuki Minami. And by the looks of Minami's bemused face, Nitori knew he had to prepare himself.

"Good _morning,_ Nitori-san," Minami purred, giving a soft kick to Nakagawa, who was sleeping at his desk.

"Huh." Nakagawa lifted his head. He barely registered where he was, but immediately swung himself around to rest his head on Nitori's desk anyway, and sleepily greeted, "Morning, Tori-san."

"Ah, g-good morning."

This was how they normally greeted Nitori, and yet he never could quite get used to how Minami always seemed to have double meanings to every greeting he gave or how Nakagawa's head took up half of his desk before class started, but it was in their nature, he guessed. Nakagawa took short cuts in everything he did, which either meant he was lazy or creatively efficient, perhaps both. He spoke curtly and abbreviated anything he could, especially names; he always had a buzzcut so it would be easier to put on his swim cap and so he wouldn't have to brush it; and he slept every moment he could for _endurance._ Minami, however, was a beaming pot of energy next to slowpoke Nakagawa, like a feline ready to pounce, ever amused by the world around him, particularly about the little gray mouse before his feet.

"I hear you had quite the weekend," he said.

"It was okay," Nitori said, taking out his notebook and pencil case. "You?"

Oh, Nitori knew there had to have been some rumors spreading around about what went on with him and Momo, and that was an issue he was trying to forget, but he was not dealing with this today, no sir, _not today._ Just slapped on a neutral expression and nudged Nakagawa's head to the right so he could set his notebook down. Bring it, Monday.

"Pretty good," Minami said. "How about you, Nakagawa-san?"

"Nami-san," he grunted. "Just say it."

Nitori looked over to Minami and asked, "Say what?"

"Nothing," Minami answered, giving another kick to Nakagawa. "It's nothing."

Goddamn it.

He already knew what it was about, that he was spending too much time with Momo, that he "did" some things with Momo, that he something-or-whatever with Momo. It was about Momo. Always about Momo. No one seemed to have noticed yesterday that time when Nitori left his dorm room with Sousuke to drop the bread off at the cafeteria, but never mind that, what the hell was up with him and Momo.

_Ugh, _Nitori thought, _no._

Nitori wasn't bitter. He wasn't trying to be anyway, but this morning had thrown the classical question of "what does everything _mean_" at him, which was always fun.

"If it's about Momo-kun," Nitori said, "we're not doing anything."

Nakagawa propped his chin up on his crossed arms, looked up at Nitori with dull wonder, and quite simply said, "Bullshit."

_Um._

Minami burst out laughing, and lightly scolded, "Nakagawa!"

"N—No, really!" Nitori stuttered, crouching forward as he made firm eye contact with Nakagawa. "We're _not._"

"Hn."

"Okay, okay," Minami waved them down. "If you _say_ so."

What was surprising to Nitori was how quick every Samezuka teammate was to accept even the smallest notion that he and Momo could have been an item. Maybe this was a reflection on the strong bond they held with each other, a second family of sorts, willing to accept any and all new relationships within the team, but did they have to be so _eager_ about it? What did the team really think about him, Nitori wondered, to be so quick to assume he'd be swept away by his kouhai's arms.

A faint blush colored his ears as he lingered on that thought.

Momo was the kind of guy who probably _would _try to literally sweep Nitori off his feet, the lunatic. He definitely had the arm strength for it and Nitori was light enough—but that'd be silly and unnecessary and wasn't ever going to happen because _no._ Even if it would be a little funny and maybe a bit endearing. Momo made a lot of dumb things endearing.

"Someone's thinking about _some_thing," Minami teased, "or maybe some_one?_"

And as if on cue, Nakagawa struck an arrow to the bull's-eye with a blunt, "Mikoshiba."

Nitori covered his face with his hands.

_Ugh,_ he thought, _no._

* * *

The fact that Sousuke thought his giant ass could hop down from the top bunk and sneak out of the dorm room without Rin noticing was comical. The guy had left a half hour before they normally woke up to get ready for their morning jog, which was weird because nothing was open before six around campus anyway, so Rin was curious where he went off to. It was this little curiosity that made him plop down next to Sousuke at the lunch table, bump elbows with him, and ask, "Where'd you go this morning?"

"Secret," Sousuke said, sipping his soft drink, unfazed, uncaring.

"Secret? The hell you mean it's a secret?" Rin nudged him. "I'm your best friend. Tell me."

"I keep secrets from you all the time."

"Ehhh?!"

If Sousuke wasn't making Rin cry, he was purposely confusing him, a favorite hobby of his. It was so easy to mess around with Rin, in more ways than one, that Sousuke couldn't resist the temptation of seeing his best friend blank and struggle to understand what was going on.

"Are you going to do it again?" Rin asked.

And again, Sousuke said, "Secret."

To which Rin puffed up, determined to get a hand over, and declared, "Well, fine, then I'll just follow you and we'll see what this dumb secret of yours _is._"

"You were fast asleep."

"No, I wasn't! That's why I asked you where you _were_."

A very well point made which made Sousuke pout and mutter, "Shut up."

Still, that was no good if Rin was willing to go through with his threat and follow Sousuke to where he stored everything. He'd have to let Nitori know that tomorrow morning he wouldn't be able to pick up the paper cranes, give Rin a misguided sense that it was a temporary thing. Nitori was responsible enough, so maybe Sousuke could just have him do the deed tomorrow instead.

Speaking of which, it was then that both Momotarou and Nitori showed up separately with their trays, paralyzed at the sight of each other. Strange, since they seemed so comfy this morning when Sousuke picked up the cranes. He wondered what happened.

"Hey, Momo-kun," Nitori was first to break the silence, and with a meek tone, he asked, "How was your day so far?"

Momo had been through a lot today in his mind, so the key thing right now for him was to be cool.

"He—_Hey, _Nitori-senpai!" But Momo's typical nervous laughter rushed out of him in bunches as he spoke, "I'm great, heh, _uh_—you're great, probably, yeah, ha ha, why wouldn't you be? You're always great—you're great—uh, not like that, _uh, no_, well, I don't know, ha ha, um…"

"Momo-kun?" Nitori was getting a little concerned. "Did something happen?"

"What?—_no!_ Nothing happened, ha ha." His voice began to crack. "_I'm_ just, you know, tired—didn't get much sleep last night actually, but—but that's not 'cause of _you,_ no—you were great, super comfy, best sleep of my life, you're amazing in bed—_what, no, oh my god_—that was a weird way to say it, right? Ha ha. Ha ha ha. It's funny how words can be, _wow._"

This was a train wreck.

Momo's grip on his lunch tray tightened and he said, "You know what, I think I'm gonna eat lunch in… in our dorm, and uh, you know, make the stuff that we're making, 'cause we're making a lot of stuff, and ha ha, yeah, gotta keep making it!"

He leaned his shoulders forward towards Nitori and accidentally cooed, "So, I'll see _you,_" then awkwardly smiled, "_later._"

And made a dash for it, leaving Nitori, Sousuke, and Rin is a perplexed stupor.

"What… the hell," Rin said, his head slowly turning to Nitori as his eyes followed Momo escape, "was _that?_"

"I don't know," Nitori whispered, but he could tell things had taken a turn since they left for class this morning. This was no good.

It seemed that everything had changed now.

* * *

It was six. Nitori had just came back from the showers after swim practice and gripped onto the door handle to his dorm, knowing there was a 15% chance that everything was back to normal, despite the fact that Momo skipped practice, that Nitori never got a text to see if he needed to get them dinner, that they needed to talk. So, bracing himself for the inevitable tension, Nitori opened the door and stepped inside his dorm room.

And there was Momo, furiously whipping out paper crane after crane, as if he was training to participate in an Olympic origami tournament. In a way, Nitori was slightly relieved.

He said, "You didn't go to practice today."

"Oh hey," Momo uttered, his head tilting up as he sat on the ground, surrounded by assorted patterned cranes piled on top of each other. He had forgotten how many he made since he got out of school, just rushed back to his dorm and took to distracting him in the best way he could think of. Still, Rin was probably pissed that he skipped practice today.

He rubbed his neck and said, "Sorry. There's just a lot of cranes I have to make by Saturday."

"Uh-huh," Nitori nodded, looking down at the ground. This was uncomfortable. "Hey, uh, did you have dinner?"

"No."

"Okay." Nitori reached over to his desk and picked up his student ID. "I'll go get us some take-in meals then." He thought maybe he should wave before shutting the door, but didn't. "Be right back."

He shut the door.

Momo slunk. His head rolled backwards as he let himself lean his back onto Nitori's bunk. As he looked up at the bunk bars holding up the top mattress, he asked himself what his siblings would say if they were here. It seemed like the sort of thing to ask them. What to do when things get weird between you and your roommate. Seijuro would probably relate it back to swimming somehow, like _you should always take a break when you lose your rhythm_ or something, the kind of advice that's no good when you _live_ with the person. Yukiko, though, might have had some good advice. She was a girl who probably dealt with this kind of stuff.

So he texted her, _hey sis have you ever thought about what it would be like to kiss your roommate and then things got weird._

About three painful minutes later, Yukiko texted back, _the fuck._

And then, _where did that come from._

And then, _maybe._

And then, _why?_

Momo replied, _how did you make it unweird._

He waited on the floor, staring down at his cell phone for what seemed like forever, as if his older sister truly had the answer to all his problems right then, and flinched when his phone vibrated and flashed the time. Yukiko's text message read, _just let whatever happens happen._

Momo stared at the text.

With frustration, he replied, _yuki i'm not looking for inner peace i need help._

Yet all she replied was, _good luck with your gay crisis, bro~_

And a heart emoji.

Momo groaned, flinging his cell phone behind him onto Nitori's bunk. Yukiko's advice was noble, sure, but it was vague, and what Momo wanted was a step-by-step guide, not some tired phrase that he could have gotten from a fortune cookie. He texted Seijuro to see if that would be any better, but all he got back in return was _no_, nothing else, not even the swimming advice, so some good that brought him.

And before long, Nitori had returned to the dorm room, take-in boxes in hand.

The only thing Momo was relieved about now was that at least he wasn't a sputtering pile of syllables and giggles like he was during lunch, which when he arrived back at the dorm, he slammed his head on his desk repeatedly to forget that happened at all. Funny how this morning they both were practically melted into each other, comfortable and loose, and yet as Nitori handed Momo his dinner, he could practically hear the metaphorical eggshells cracking all around them as Nitori literally tiptoed his way to his bed with his laptop. Momo wondered if someone had given Nitori the same ideas Iwashimizu had given _him._

"We still have to finish _Wavetech,_" Nitori said, opening his laptop. "Just six more episodes."

Momo nodded, riding his senpai's trail of thought. Maybe if they pretended things were normal, it would return that way.

"Sure," he said.

In truth, Nitori just didn't want to eat dinner in silence. Since he didn't know what happened to Momo during school to make him behave so distantly, all Nitori could do was opt for distracting entertainment. As the episode started, he noticed Momo stretch his neck upward to see the laptop screen better without the negatives. Could Nitori have leveled the screen down to let Momo see better, yeah, but there was also the option that Momo could just sit next to him on the bed, which didn't used to be a radical idea. And that angered Nitori, because things only got uncomfortable because of what other people said, but what did it matter? Wasn't that what Momo always said?

So, boldly, he scooted over and said, "Sit up here."

Momo stared at the cleared spot on Nitori's bed, repeating his sister's text in his mind, _just let whatever happens happen._ He didn't say a word, just took his dinner and sat himself on the bed next to Nitori, listening to the opening song play out in front of them. For a few seconds, it felt cramped as they both avoided touching each other, their arms flinching whenever they'd accidentally brush, and this hypersensitivity was all they focused on. Whatever was happening in the episode they were watching was absolutely meaningless compared to their knees bumping into each other when one of them shifted.

And then Nitori said, "Do you want the rest of my rice? I can't finish it."

"Sure." Momo reached over with his chopsticks, nodding. "Okay."

What was it about sharing food that made them relax more? They didn't know, but it did. As they neared the end of their meals and began to digest, they slumped together in the bed, looking over their stomachs and feet at the laptop screen.

Their shoulders touched.

Maybe they were too full to move or maybe they were too lazy, maybe both, but they didn't move away from each other. Their shoulders just pressed up against each other, scrunching their shirt sleeves up as they slouched on the bed. For all they cared, their shoulders were the only things about their bodies that existed. What they couldn't tell was whether or not they were feeling each other's heartbeats or just their own, which made them both feel self-conscious because as they mentally focused on each other's presence, their heartbeats grew quicker.

To Momo, it was a flurry of beats thumping against the heat emanating off Nitori's shoulder, and they were as erratic and spastic as the thoughts racing through his mind as he wondered if he should move—or would that make it weird? A part of him wanted to move just to rub their shoulders against each other since it seemed Nitori was soft and had a natural chill to his skin before it settled in to a warm-blooded temperature.

To Nitori, every time he focused on their shoulders, the heartbeats would slow down to a stop until one big gulp of a pulse beat in his chest, as if to say, _stop focusing, relax._ And when he did relax, the beats would tap dance all over his body, starting from the shoulders, down his arms, across his chest, and finally up to his cheeks, where he bit from inside his mouth to try and stop them.

They were so sensitive.

"Sorry," Momo uttered, having finally gotten the nerve to speak. "Sorry for acting weird earlier."

"It's okay," Nitori said, shifting himself so that he turned towards Momo, his shoulders tucked forward.

Momo only turned his head to the left, which was enough to level their faces and see each other up close. They were like this when they woke up, but it was only now that he stared. Nitori's eyes were actually pretty wide, rounded at the corners with tufts of eyelashes poking out like wings. Pretty. His nose was this soft dollop on his face, sweet and pretty. Who knew. It turned out his senpai was actually quite pretty.

"Momo-kun," Nitori whispered, his lips pouting.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want things to be weird if they don't have to be."

Nitori's lips were full, which meant they normally looked puckered, tempting, but Momo had only noticed this because Iwashimizu had given him the idea that maybe they were good for a kiss. _Just let whatever happens happen_, right? How cliché would it even be if he fell for his senpai after just one kiss?

"Um," he uttered, inching towards Nitori, who didn't move away.

Nitori wasn't looking, despite being so close. His eyes looked down at mattress beneath them, as he observed how settled they had become, how close they had gotten, how their hands were so close to fiddle, but didn't. It was that comfort again, the kind he felt on the train and this morning. He was glad it was back and smiled.

"Hey, Momo," Nitori looked up as he spoke, "I'm glad that…"

He gasped when Momo's hand tilted his face up.

"What are you…?"

Nitori _really_ gasped when he realized what was going on, and immediately pulled away, "Momo!"

"Huh?" Momo's eyes widened. Oh, _fuck_, this was awkward. Was he not feeling it? Was Momo the only one kind of into it? Was Momo doing something stupid? Momo was doing something stupid. Oh _fuck, fuck, fuck, _this was the dumbest thing he had ever done and oh _fuck._

_Fucking thanks, sis, for the great advice._

_Shit happens when you let it happen._

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Momo blurted, closing his eyes. This could probably make him cry. This probably _was_ going to make him cry. _Oh fuck, why was this happening._ "I'm _so_ sorry!"

"It's okay," Nitori blurted back. "It's okay!"

"I made it weird!"

"It's okay!"

"I don't know what to _do_," Momo whined, his eyes refusing to even _look_ at Nitori, too ashamed to even face him. "Oh god, I made it _so weird._ I tried to _kiss_ you."

"It's okay, Momo!" Nitori started to giggle.

"And now you're _laughing_ at me!"

"It's," Nitori giggled, "okay!"

"I would like," Momo groaned, "to _die, _Nitori-senpai. Bury me in my beetles."

"Oh," Nitori kept giggling. "Oh, that's so gross." He couldn't stop himself. "That's… that's not okay."

This was the worst. This was literally the worst thing that could have ever happened to Momo on his first attempt at kissing—it was confusing, it was unwanted, it was awkward, and it made Nitori-senpai _laugh_. And he didn't even get to _do_ it.

Fuck Toru Iwashimizu and everything he stood for.

Tomorrow Momo was gonna push the bastard into the pool.

"I was just surprised," Nitori said, having caught his breath from his fit of giggles.

"What, so," Momo mewled, "you _do_ want to kiss?"

Nitori blushed.

"I'm emotionally vulnerable right now, senpai—you have to _answer_ me."

This was tricky because, honestly, at this point, Nitori had no idea what the hell was going on—everything was such a whirlwind, he was just exhausted. All he could say for sure was that he wanted comfort more than distance, so with that in mind, he hugged Momo close to him and murmured, "I want to sleep."

Sleeping was less emotionally damaging than kissing, Momo figured. And so he nestled into bed with his gentle senpai, before realizing the laptop was still playing _Wavetech_ episodes at the end of the bed. What even happened in any of those episodes, Momo had no flipping clue, and so he confessed, "We're gonna have to rewatch those episodes."

"That's okay." Nitori felt the same. "We'll watch them tomorrow."

They lay there, hugging.

Back to normal.


	9. Part 9

**A/N: **It seems people really liked the last chapter. ^^;;

And now **Part**** 9** is here to slap you in the face. Ahh, I hope it's okay?

Enjoy.

* * *

How does a crush begin?

Not a big crush, not the kind that both Nitori and Momo knew very well, what with their obsessions with the Matsuokas. No, not those. Big crushes were easy to figure out, the kind to sigh over as you marvel at someone's talent or someone's beauty, the kind that kinda-sorta-maybe take over your life, the kind that make you think about _the one_ or _soul mates _or the word _forever_—until they end. These boys knew about those. Big crushes were the kind you see, that everyone could see, that started off with the _moment_ you laid eyes on them. And while they felt big, no one ever took them seriously. If you fall in love using your eyes, you'll fall right out of it when you blink.

No, not those. Subtle crushes, small crushes, the kind you don't realize you have until you both touch, the kind you feel. Even with your eyes closed.

How do those begin?

"Are you cold?" Momotarou asked, his eyes looking past Nitori and at the wall.

"No."

They had been hugging in bed for about ten minutes, gradually settling into each other. Nitori had managed to tuck his head in between Momo's and the pillow, where he could puff each exhaled breath onto Momo's left ear and watch it twitch. He was the furthest thing from cold, with his arms sandwiched between their chests as Momo held him close, and with Momo's chin nestled into the crook of his neck and shoulder. All the heat pulsated around them as they hugged, and it kind of made Nitori sleepy.

Momo couldn't fall asleep even if he tried. His heart pounded, his mind raced, his lips curved up into a smile as he held his senpai tight to his chest—here was Momotarou Mikoshiba experiencing every romantic cliché for the first time, and it was exciting. The eruption of his embarrassment for his failed attempt at kissing had fizzled out into this soft, lingering contentment, and yet everything felt so new. There was Nitori beginning to fall asleep, tucking his legs between Momo's, and there was the laptop still at their feet playing _Wavetech_ episodes. He thought maybe he should turn it off along with the lights, but he didn't want to move. Not yet, not while he felt what it was like to hold someone who held him back.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Mnn," Nitori stirred, mumbling, "Who is it?"

"Dunno," Momo murmured.

Another knock at the door.

"Maybe," Nitori nuzzled himself into the pillow as he spoke, "you should an…swer it."

_Seriously, it had to be now?_ Momo thought, annoyed as he slipped himself away from Nitori and stumbled out of bed to drag his feet to the door. Just when things got comfortable, just when he began to enjoy himself.

He opened the door and drawled out, "What."

To his surprise, it was Sousuke Yamazaki, who didn't greet him, just stepped inside, shut the door behind them, and looked down at the paper cranes scattered all over the floor. His lips pursed as he observed the size of the pile, which spanned the length of the bunk bed with a semicircle of free area where Momo sat. It was too much of an impressive amount, which made Sousuke announce, "We have a problem."

"Hmm?" Nitori propped himself up on one elbow, giving a slight yawn as he woke himself up again. "What do you mean?"

Sweeping some cranes off to the side with his foot, Sousuke cleared the area at the foot of the bed and sat down, with his elbows resting on his knees. When he entered the room, he figured the amount of cranes Momo made wouldn't be so bad—honestly, how many could the kid make in a few hours after school?—but now as he sat there, staring down at the hundreds of paper birds piled up to the edge of the bed, he thought, _well shit_. And so he sighed, realizing Plan B did actually need to happen if this stupid surprise party was going to be a success, and said, "I can't pick up the cranes tomorrow morning," He frowned, continuing, "which wouldn't be a problem, but Rin thinks you guys are taking things fast."

Momo and Nitori looked at each other, their cheeks flushing, because a little over ten minutes ago, that statement was all too real about things going fast. And still, they hadn't even touched first base yet—for all intents and purposes, these kids finally got a slap on the ass to step up to the plate. The metaphorical game had not even _started._

"So don't pick them up tomorrow morning," Momo said, trying to direct his thoughts back to the conversation. "No big."

Sousuke shook his head. "No, you don't understand. Rin's going to check up on you guys tomorrow morning and _I _can't pick up the cranes, and there's this giant pile right here on the floor."

"Oh."

"Damn." He sighed. "You guys are going to have to take the cranes yourself."

As Sousuke dug into his pants pockets to pull out a pair of keys, he started to think that maybe this was a terrible idea, particularly when he noticed Momo's eager face at the thought of being put on a mission. But what could they do? Technically speaking he could have taken the cranes over there right then, but it seemed to be a bit _more_ suspicious to be sneaking out this late at night.

"Take them where?" Nitori asked, sitting up completely.

But there _was_ Nitori, who was much more responsible, so maybe if _he_ did it, it wouldn't be so bad. At the very least, Sousuke could come up with a good excuse if this kid got in trouble.

"The cafeteria freezer," Sousuke answered, handing the keys over to Nitori, "where we stored the bread, right behind them."

"Ehhh?!"

Nitori's fingers trembled as he held the cafeteria freezer's _keys_ in his hands. How the _hell_ did Sousuke even obtain these? How were the cranes going unnoticed by the cafeteria staff? How were the freaking _keys_ going unnoticed by the cafeteria staff? He stared down at them at his hands realizing that _holy crap,_ there were his fingerprints touching all over them, there was the evidence, there _it was._

"What do you _mean_ the cafeteria keys?" Nitori exclaimed, trying to stifle his voice. "How did—Oh my god, Yamazaki-senpai, this is just a surprise party!" He gasped. "Are we going to get expelled for this?"

"Don't worry about the keys," Sousuke grunted. "It's fine."

"Holy shit," Momo uttered, nearing the bunk bed. "I'm in. How do we bust in?"

"Oh god, _no_." Nitori dropped the keys on the mattress. "No, we can't do this. We'll get in so much trouble."

"It's fine," Sousuke said. "Listen, there are three keys. One for the cafeteria doors, one for the kitchen doors, and one for the freezer. You're going to wake up really early tomorrow and be at the kitchen at exactly 5:30am, no later. You have fifteen minutes to put the cranes in the freezer with the rest, which are all the way in the back behind the meat boxes. And then you lock up and get out."

This was not fine, Nitori thought, this was legitimately a crime. They could get caught and suspended or expelled or _arrested_, and how was Sousuke doing all of this? What was this guy even _capable_ of, that he so freely considered breaking and entering? Nitori had never done anything in his life this risky. He didn't even tempt fate by drinking mystery flavored ramune, for crying out loud. He kept good luck charms and practiced superstitious rituals because he didn't like to _fuck_ with that shit, okay? One time Nitori accidentally walked out of a grocery store with a magazine he was reading that he didn't pay for, and when he realized it, he got so panicked he just threw it at the motion-detector doors and _ran._

So, this was not fine.

"It's simple," said Sousuke, who noticed how increasingly paranoid Nitori seemed to become as he stared heavily down at the keys. "You can handle it."

"Got it," Momo said, not even hesitating, not even affected by the concept of sin. "You think I can take some food? You think anyone would notice?"

"Don't steal food."

"Like a box of ice cream—not even anything popular, like maybe lime—"

"_Don't_ steal food."

"Grape? I'll take _one_ grape popsicle—"

"This is already a bad idea," Nitori muttered. "Oh god, we're gonna get in so much trouble. I haven't even graduated yet—"

Sousuke groaned. Good grief, this was _not_ a complicated task. It was no different than if he were to ask them to put something in his locker. But if Nitori needed reassurance, then so be it, so he said, "You'll be fine if you do as I say. And if you get in trouble, just text me."

And what vaguely resembled that of a yakuza boss to his henchmen, he said, "I'll handle it."

* * *

Tuesday, 5:27AM.

_Oh sweet Neptune, what were they doing._

Momotarou Mikoshiba and Aiichirou Nitori were breaking into the cafeteria, that's what they were doing.

Nitori held the bag of paper cranes in his arms as he kept look-out for anyone walking by while Momo pointed his flashlight at the lock and tried to work in the right key. He was, to put it simply, totally freaking out. It was dark, it was deathly silent, and it was the exact situation every horror story had warned Nitori about. As he stared down the alley they were in, praying no security guards walked by, he wondered where in his life did he go wrong, and the answer of course was: Momo.

Last night after Sousuke left, with the mastermind of the heist they were about the pull wishing them a casual _good luck_, Momo had sat down next to Nitori and tried to reassure him with a hug, because that was what they did now. Cuddle themselves asleep before waking up in the morning to commit crime. Like a g-rated version of Bonnie and Clyde. And yeah, it felt nice, but it begged the question of what was next? Making out, then robbing a candy store?

The lock clicked.

"We're in," Momo whispered, all too eager to utter every action movie slogan he had ever heard.

With cautious steps, they went inside the cafeteria, shutting the doors gently behind them as if they could detonate at any moment. Momo flashed the light ahead of them, remarking how eerie the cafeteria looked in the dark with empty tables and chairs scattered all over, and then pointed up ahead at the kitchen doors. Second target point. Nitori trembled as he held the paper cranes in his arms, never taking more than an inch of space between him and Momo as he shifted his head around, looking at Momo, looking at the kitchen door, looking at the cafeteria door, looking back at Momo. God, he was a wreck. This was madness. Every step they took echoed across the room loud as elephant stomps in his mind. At any moment, shit was about to hit the fan, he just knew it—what the hell were they thinking trying to do this? Couldn't they have just hid the paper cranes in an empty gym locker or something? Wasn't that _saner?_

He bumped into Momo once they reached the kitchen door, nearly ramming himself into the railway divider of the food-serving counter and the dining area, and made Momo drop the keys. The clash of the jingling pieces of metal echoing across the cafeteria like an atomic eruption, followed by Momo's casual, "Oops."

"Oh my god," Nitori squeaked. "Things are already going bad. We should just leave."

"Chill," Momo whispered, picking the keys up. He stuck one key in the kitchen door lock, which happened to be the right one, and opened the door. "Everything's _fine,_ Nitori-senpai."

They stepped inside the kitchen, Momo's light guiding the way to the freezer. As they walked past pots and pans, stovetops and ovens, Momo marveled at how unbelievably exciting a kitchen could be when you were breaking into it. A grill is just a grill, until you slap some _trespassing_ onto it, the fine scent of illegal activities. Alas, the freezer stood before them, hinges locked with a padlock hanging off the links. And as Momo inserted the final key into the padlock, the severity of the situation grew thicker in Nitori's mind.

"Oh, hurry," he whined. "I don't want to be here—oh my _god,_" his voice grew quieter as his nerves sunk him down into a panic, "we're going to get caught, and then the principal is going to kick us off the swim team and we'll get expelled and—"

Momo held his nervous wreck of a senpai's shoulders and said, "Listen, we're not going to get expelled, okay?" He pointed at the bag of cranes. "Remember what we're doing this for. This is gonna be kawaii as fuck."

"Is it worth it?" Nitori hissed, watching Momo open the freezer door. "_Really_?"

But all Momo did was shrug as he took the bag of cranes off Nitori's hands and delved into the darkness inside the freezer. Nitori stood by the door, glancing back at the kitchen entrance, where the unknown loomed all around. The only faith he could hold onto was that Sousuke wouldn't _really_ put them in a situation where they would get expelled, right?

This was so bad.

"You know," Momo called out, "there's actually not as much food in here as I thought there would be."

"Just stash the cranes and let's _go_!"

"I already did, I'm just looking arou—oh man, they have whole box of blueberry popsicles. I know Yamazaki-senpai said not to take some, but—"

"_Momo_," Nitori hissed, gripping onto the doorframe.

"—I'm taking some."

"We don't have much time!"

"You like the coconut ones, right? I'm grabbing one of those, too."

"Oh my _god._" Nitori wanted to scream. "Just stop, _please, _just come out and let's _go._"

With about seven popsicles in his hands and a blueberry one in his mouth, Momo finally stepped out of the freezer, as if they were merely taking a snack break. Still, the deed had been done and Nitori was more than eager to lock up the freezer behind them, then the kitchen door, then the cafeteria doors, and then go back to their dorm, safe and sound in their beds.

And everything would have been fine until the lights turned on.

There they were, mid-way to the cafeteria doors with Momo carrying stolen popsicles and Nitori just short of pissing himself, when the cafeteria manager flicked the light switch on and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The jig was up. This was it. This was the end.

_But Momo was not swayed._ In his mind, there was still a chance. He looked at where they were standing, just a few feet from the cafeteria doors to the right of the cafeteria manager, and he looked out of shape enough for them to make a break for it if they tried. So, with the life-or-death situation presented in front of him, Momo took the popsicles in his hands and _plunged_ them straight at the cafeteria manager's face.

"_What_ the _hel—!_"

"_RUN,_" Momo screamed, gripping onto Nitori's wrist, before dashing towards the doors. His shoulder slammed into the door as his hip pressed against the bar to push it open and clumsily, he plowed through the exit with Nitori firmly in his grasp.

Not one to think things through, Momo did not consider what he should do once out in the alleyway again, especially when faced with a pair of confused cafeteria staff heading his way. He froze, thinking, _oh no, what now_, but Nitori had tugged Momo's hand the other direction of the alley down where the wire fence stood by the dumpster. If they hopped the fence, they could escape around the corner of the classroom buildings and get away scot-free. Do or die.

"Are you—Hey!" shouted one cafeteria staff member. "Wait!"

Momo cupped his hands to help lift Nitori up the fence by the foot, looking up to make sure he reached the top. And just then, Momo relished at how determined his timid partner-in-crime looked as he gripped the wired squares and vaulted his body over, the grace of his legs shooting over the fence like a javelin—until he landed. Nitori's feet stumbled forward and tripped him onto his hands and knees, which scraped against the asphalt, but still panicked, he turned his head around and yelled, "Hurry, Momo-kun!"

What a sight.

"What are you kids—" The cafeteria manager started running down the alley towards them. "Stop! You're gonna hurt yourselves!"

Cue Momo's leap to the top of the fence, swinging his legs over. He hit the ground with his hand outstretched to grab Nitori's and yanked him back up to dart around the corner. His heart thumped against his chest as he ran, his throat rasped against the cool morning air as he panted, and his cheeks hurt from the sheer elation he felt as they escaped. Momo didn't really have any particular direction of where he was going, just as long as it was away from the cafeteria and so, they kept running, sprinting past the gym pool, past the dorms, past the school buildings, until they reached the other side of campus just before the park.

Once they stopped in front of the park entrance, Nitori gasped for air and bent forward to inhale as much of it as he could into his lungs. This worried Momo because he thought maybe they had run too far for too long, but then suddenly, just as shocking as the night before, Nitori started… giggling, his voice hiccupping with each high pitch giggle blurting out of his mouth. He held his stomach as he threw himself into a fit and just _laughed_.

"Yeah." And this kind of made Momo laugh as well. "That wasn't so bad, right?"

"Are you kidding?" Nitori couldn't stop himself, apparently a nervous laugher when he didn't know what else to do. "We're dead!"

The sun was half-risen and where they stood faced east, with golden rays highlighting Nitori's cheeks as he laughed. It took Momo off guard for a moment, having been unused to seeing Nitori's skin get honey-glazed by sunrise. He didn't know what to say, just watched Nitori bring his hands up and rub his thumbs against his scraped palms. His giggles softened, and he showed Momo his hands as he said, "I hurt myself."

"Yeah?"

He chuckled, "Yeah."

Nitori's lips tugged themselves into a carefree smirk, as if to say, _oh well,_ which made his cheeks round out his face into a sweetheart shape. Every time Momo looked at him, he seemed to notice more things. Though his senpai was on the verge of breaking down just minutes before, even the shy duckling could experience an adrenaline rush. And a sense of relief glowed from those pretty eyes of his, a flicker of wonder and awe at what they had just done.

As Nitori kept giggling to himself, he kept looking out to the sunrise, but then he noticed Momo was staring. His smile didn't fade and he didn't grow confused, just cocked his head to the side a little and chirped, "Momo-kun?"

And Nitori looked, well, _cute._

So Momo kissed him.

He didn't think about it this time, just kind of did it. And this was _crazy_, because by the time Momo realized what he had done, adrenaline had already tricked him into taking their first kiss right there in front of the park entrance at sunrise. It was so fast; he didn't even realize he was already pulling away, his lips ghosting over Nitori's. They kind of tingled, and they twitched up into a smile.

"You stopped," Nitori murmured.

When they both registered what was said, they took a step back, flustered, blushing. They couldn't look each other in the eyes, just down at their toes. Iwashimizu was right: neither of them had ever kissed before, and there they were, resisting the urge to feel their own lips, as if they had changed. And in a way, they sort of did, but the kiss was so quick, so spontaneous, that they had already forgotten what it was like.

They looked up at each other, wondering, _was it good?_

"Sorry," Momo said, a little embarrassed.

"It's okay."

It might have been, Momo figured, because if it wasn't, then Nitori wouldn't have wondered why he stopped, wouldn't have said it was okay, wouldn't have smiled. Maybe he liked it—kind of, who knows, Momo didn't want to assume—but he kind of hoped so because when Nitori took a step forward, so did he. And he cupped Nitori's face in his hands, which he didn't mean to, but this was okay, right? He wasn't the only one into this, right? At least, Momo liked it, so maybe…

What led Nitori to take a step forward? He didn't know, but when he did and felt Momo grip his face to make another move, he compared the morning sun to Momo's eyes, both determined to start something new. And that was okay, Nitori thought, even though he didn't really know what it meant, just tilted his head up and let Momo's lips press against his.

This time it felt real.

But to be honest, Momo didn't really know what to do and it was pretty obvious to Nitori as they kissed that Momo knew step one—press lips together—but not so much step _two._ It was kind of endearing to Nitori, which let him muster up the courage to part his lips and take a daring suckle. He might not have ever kissed anyone either, but Nitori had read enough… material to give him a good idea.

Still, it was a shy kiss. Gently, their lips left tiny, tender kisses on each other, like butterflies nipping against flower petals—quick, soft, and numerous. One kiss, two kiss, a lingered three kiss, and more, as they felt each other breathe against their cheeks and listened to the muted clicks of their tongues with caress. A flurry of heartbeats rushed through them, made their cheeks tingle, made them smile.

Nitori was first to break away, embarrassed for having gotten caught up in the moment.

"Huh?" Momo opened his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N—No," Nitori stuttered, looking away. "It felt nice."

It felt amazing, Momo thought. No one ever told him that kissing would make his heart beat behind his ears or how the soft, slow graze of Nitori's lips against his could shoot a sensation down to his groin; it was kind of sexy. His mind cleared and all he really thought when they kissed was how wonderful it felt, and maybe how nice it could be to hold him. As he looked at Nitori, who fumbled with his own thoughts, Momo realized the earnestness of his desire. Nitori-senpai was a game changer, a secret beauty right under his nose, a newfound crush.

"Hey, Nitori-senpai," Momo chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "I know I freaked out about it yesterday, but…"

He hesitated, watching Nitori's curious glance meet his eyes, and wondered if maybe this was too soon, maybe he was still shot with adrenaline in his veins and everything just seemed like a good idea, but he shook his head. This wasn't a figment of his imagination.

So he confessed, "I think I like you."

And when he waited for a response, all he got from Nitori was, "Oh."

Oh.


End file.
